Precious Blood (Hiatus)
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Summary: Inilah dunia kejam yang takdir sisakan. Ras manusia jadi makanan, Ras vampir yang berkuasa, dan ras humon (Human Demon) yang penuh kebencian./Hee/Bum/Kyu. Brothership/ RnR?. CH 4 UP.
1. prologue

**Precious Blood**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Cho kyuhyun**

 **And find by yourself** **J**

 **.**

 ** _Summary: Inilah dunia kejam yang takdir sisakan. Ras manusia jadi makanan, Ras vampir yang berkuasa, dan ras humon (Human Demon) yang penuh kebencian./Hee/Bum/Kyu. Brothership/ RnR?._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PROLOGUE-**

"Hey kyu... Saat dunia ini kembali damai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Bocah 8 tahun itu nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya bermain rubik.

"Aku ingin melihat indahnya pantai, ingin mendaki gunung untuk melihat matahari terbit, dan melakukan apapun yang sudah aku lewatkan."Bocah lain yang memiliki usia yang hampir sama itu nampak menjawab dengan antusias.

"Apa kalian pikir dunia ini akan kembali damai?." Timpal bocah lain yang memiliki usia 2 tahun lebih tua dari keduanya nampak membawa kue kering dengan kedua tangannya. "Hanya berharap chullie hyung... Tidakkah menyenangkan untuk melihat matahari terbit bersama tanpa rasa takut?."

Bocah cantik itu segera menjawab mantap dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "Tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan kibum ah..." Senyuman diwajah polos mereka bertiga terkembang lebar layaknya matahari terbit di subuh hari.

Mereka bertiga bukanlah saudara kandung. Tak ada sedikitpun mengalir darah yang sama di jalur nadi mereka. Hanya sebuah takdir kejam yang membuat mereka bersama layaknya saudara. Saling melindungi, dan saling berbagi. Hanya itulah yang dapat mereka lakukan hingga saat ini. Bertahan hidup meski semakin sulit.

_o0o_

 _Dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini bukan lagi dunia damai seperti yang diceritakan oleh orang tua pada anak-anak mereka. Dunia yang tenang dengan cicit burung dipagi hari, Semerbak bunga cerry di musim semi, udara segar tanpa polusi, dan rasa aman akan diri sendiri._

 _Dunia yang bocah-bocah itu tinggali kini adalah dunia penuh teror, dunia yang menawarkan rasa sakit dan sedih setiap waktu, dunia yang penuh dengan rasa kehilangan, dan dunia yang selalu meminta pengorbanan._

Dukk... Dukk.. Dukk... Sebuah langkah kaki pelan namun jelas memberi sensasi ngeri yang sudah sering mereka rasakan. "Mereka datang... Cepat sembunyi..." Bocah berwajah cantik itu segera mendorong dua bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu memasuki sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup kecil dan sedikit lapuk. Satu-satunya lemari diruangan tersebut. Beberapa lubang kecil terlihat dibeberapa bagian. Lubang yang cukup untuk mengintip kegiatan apapun yang tengah berlangsung diruang tersebut.

"Geude hyung..." Bocah dengan kulit seputih salju itu mulai memprotes. "Tidak ada waktu, jangan membantahku kyu...!" Bentak bocah laki-laki cantik itu. Wajahnya jelas ketakutan, namun tidak dengan tekadnya. " Bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus tetap hidup sebagai manusia, apapun yang terjadi. Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan pernah memiliki penyesalan nantinya. Kalian harus terus bertahan. Arra...?. Berjanjilah padaku untuk melakukannya..!". Bocah cantik itu mengelus pipi teman yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga dan adik baginya itu, kemudianditutupnya pintu lemari dengan rapat sebagai langkah terakhirnya. Keduanya nampak mengangguk setuju meski dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Gumawo... Jangan bersuara, tahan nafas kalian, jangan ada gerakan apapun, dan jangan menangis." Ucapnya sambil berjongkok didepan pintu lemari yang sudah tertutup rapat pintu lemari seakan kehangatan yang diberikannya mampu menembus lapisan kayu tersebut dan tersampaikan pada tubuh bergetar didalam sana. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Bukankah perpisahan memang selalu menyesakkan?. Namja cantik itu segera berdiri kembali, mengusap air matanya dan membelakangi pintu almari seakan menunggu kedatangan mahluk lain diseberang kamar itu dengan pasrah.

Sebuah senyum putus asa terlihat diwajahnya yang cantik. 'Umma, appa... Aku datang.' Batinnya pelan.

 _Dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini adalah dunia yang sangat tidak ramah dengan manusia. Dunia dimana mahluk yang seharusnya dongeng belaka menjadi nyata. Manusia menjadi ras terlemah yang pernah ada, Tak memiliki daya dan kuasa._

" _Gotcha_... Aku menemukannya..." Sebuah seringaian nampak jelas dari namja tampan berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata yang semerah darah itu. Dia mulai mendekat ke arah bocah cantik yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tak berniat untuk lari ataupun melakukan hal konyol lainnya.

Pakaian yang memiliki perpaduan warna merah marun yang namja pucat itu kenakan nampak kontras dengan warna jubahnya yang lebar berwarna hitam dan celana yang sewarna. Jemarinya yang menggunakan sarung tangan putih itu segera menggapai tubuh kurus bocah cantik dihadapannya yang kini sedikit bergetar. "Kau takut, eoh...?. Tidak akan terlalu sakit kok. Hanya diam dan jangan banyak bergerak" Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu tersenyum dan berucap selembut sutra kemudian mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke kulit leher bocah cantik itu. Sedikit dijilatnya leher putih bersih dihadapannya. Nampak jelas dua buah taring kecil disisi kanan kiri bagian atas gigi namja tampan bermata foxy tersebut.

 _Dunia yang mereka tinggali kini hanyalah dunia sampah dimana nyawa manusia sungguh tak ada harganya._

Taring kecil itu sudah siap menancap dileher putih dihadapannya dan membuat namja berwajah cantik itu terdiam dan menahan nafasnya. Sudah jelas dirasakannya hawa dingin yang seakan mampu membekukan aliran nadinya. "Tunggu vincent..." Sebuah suara halus dari seorang yeoja cantik menginterupsi kegiatan namja tampan tersebut.

Sesosok tubuh langsing semampai nampak berjalan anggun menuju dua mahluk berbeda ras yang salah satunya tengah sibuk mengintimidasi yang lainnya itu. yeoja tersebut nampak cantik dalam balutan pakaian lolita berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna merah bersilangan dibagian dada. Rok pendek diatas lutut yang menjadi satu kesatuan dengan atasannya itu nampak mengembang dengan renda berwarna putih dibagian bawahnya. Kakinya yang jenjang nampak terekspos sempurna dan begitu indah dengan sepatu hitam berhak tinggi dan tali yang berwarna senada melingkari sebagian kaki putihnya tersebut. Jangan lupakan sebuah bandana kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan rambut silver sebahunya seakan menjadi aksesoris penambah pesona kecantikannya.

"Bolehkah dia untukku, Vincent?" Ucapnya dingin dan pelan, seakan tak mau disangkal.

Namja yang dipanggil vincent itu nampak tersenyum dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher putih bocah cantik itu. "A...ha... Aku kira kau tak akan pernah tertarik yuri hime." Sebuah senyuman manis diperlihatkannya.

" _Just shut up_ vincent. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengarkan omong kosongmu." Balas yeoja cantik yang bernama yuri itu masih dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi yang luar biasa. "Hehh... Arra... _Churlish as always_..." Namja bernama vincent itu memilih menyingkir dari hadapan bocah cantik dan juga yeoja cantik itu.

Persis yang dilakukan vincent sebelumnya. Yuri, gadis cantik itu sebera mendekatkan bibirnya kearah leher putih bocah dihadapannya yang kembali membeku itu. Bagai keluar dari lubang buaya tapi masuk kandang singa, itu yang tengah dirasakannya.

" _Who's your name...?_ " Bisik yeoja cantik itu tepat ditelinga kiri bocah cantik dan sukses membuatnya bergidik. Mata merah darah yang dimiliki yeoja itu sedikit tertangkap ekor mata sang bocah hingga membuatnya ketakutan. " _Say your name."_ Pinta yeoja itu dingin.

"Kim heechul." Ucap bocah itu tercekat.

" _Kim heechul, Trust me, and be mine."_ Yeoja itu masih berusaha mempermainkan bocah cantik itu dengan kalimatnya.

" _I've never trust a vampire like you. Just kill me and go away..."_ Ucap heechul parau. " _I can't. You the only one i want."_ Balas yeoja itu lirih dan segera menancapkan taringnya ke leher putih heechul dengan sedikit sentakan kasar.

"Argh..." Geram heechul tertahan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja mengingat kematiannya sudah didepan mata. Rasa sakit, panas, ngilu, seakan bersatu padu berusaha mengoyak kesadaran heechul yang mulai menipis. Jantungnya seakan diremas dengan kencang dan diledakkan dengan kekuatan yang tak terkira. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan tubuhnya melemas seakan tak bertulang dan akhirnya ambruk ketanah dengan mata yang terpejam dan tubuh yang sedingin salju. Dua lubang kecil nampak menganga dilehernya lengkap dengan sedikit lelehan darah yang terlihat semakin mengerikan.

" _Take him_..." Pintanya pada sosok namja pucat yang sejak tadi menyaksikan prosesi yang dilakukan yuri tersebut. "Ye..." Ucap namja itu tanpa banyak protes, dan segera memangkul heechul dipundaknya yang lebar itu. segerombol mahluk berpakaian hitam tu segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan menyisakan dua bocah yang penuh ketakutan dan trauma. "Heechul hyung... Mianhae..." Isak mereka saat yakin tak ada lagi mahluk penghisap darah itu dirumah mereka.

 _Inilah dunia kejam yang disisakan takdir untuk mereka tempati. Ras manusia seakan menjadi makanan, ras vampire berkuasa dinegeri jajahannya, dan satu mahluk yang tak seharusnya ada bernama demon turut andil dalam kehancurannya, dan menciptakan ras humon (Human demon) yang penuh kebencian dan dendam._

 **o0o TBC or END o0o**

 **Mind to review readerdeul...?** **J**


	2. Chapter 1

**Precious Blood**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Cho kyuhyun**

 **And find by yourself** **J**

.

.

.

- **Chapter 1-**

 ** _Pada siapapun..._**

 ** _Didunia ini kau tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun..._**

 **#Eight years after incident.**

"Aku pulang..." Sebuah suara rendah dari namja berkulit seputih salju itu seakan menggema disepanjang ruangan berukuran cukup luas itu.

Tidak ada jawaban 'selamat datang kembali' atau semacamnya. Tapi dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu.

"Heechul hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Desahnya tak teratur. Matanya dipejamkan dan mengingat setiap rangkaian memori diotaknya.

"Kyu..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Kau pulang bummie?." Ucap kyuhyun, namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Hn, tapi aku harus segera kembali. Pasukan vampire kembali menguasai wilayah timur Gangnam-gu." Ucap namja tampan bermata tajam bernama kibum.

"Bisakah kau tak kembali dan tetap dirumah bersamaku?. Atau bisakah kita pergi ke dunia manapun yang aman untuk kita?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa kyu. Aku membenci mereka dan aku ingin melenyapkan ras mereka. Selain itu, disana banyak ras manusia yang menjadi tawanan vampire, apa tak membuatmu merasakan sesuatu kyu?" Balas kibum yakin.

"Hn, Aku sudah menduganya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin dalam latihanku dan akan bergabung bersamamu bummie." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat yakin dengan setiap ucapannya.

"Tidak boleh, aku tak mau kau terluka." Bentak kibum membuat kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau terluka bummie. Aku sudah kehilangan heechul hyung, tentu saja aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu selanjutnya." Suara kyuhyun lirih, sangat lirih. Ada sesuatu yang menggenang dibola matanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kyu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada dirimu di dunia ini." Ucap kibum seraya memeluk tubuh kurus milik saudaranya yang tak sedarah itu.

"Hn. Jika itu kau, aku hanya perlu mempercayaimu bukan?." Masih dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Hn, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Setelah heechul hyung, akulah yang tertua. Jadi aku akan melindungimu maknae." Kibum mengangguk sambil masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu sayangnya dia dengan saudaranya yang tinggal seorang itu. 'Heechul hyung, aku pasti akan menjaganya, jadi ku mohon kau tenanglah dialam sana.' Batin kibum.

Tak terasa aliran air mata begitu saja terbentuk dari kelopaknya menuju pipi putihnya yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk chubby itu terlihat.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap dan berangkat kyu. Kau sudah makan?."Kibum segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluannya. "Kyu, mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa pulang. Ada bahan makanan di kulkas. Kalau kau tak bisa memasaknya, minta tolonglah pada seohyun ah... Ada jjangmyun juga, kalau kaulebih suka memakannya." Teriak kibum dari kamar kecil yang keduanya tempati.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab iya atau tidak mau. Pandangannya tertuju pada kulkas berwarna silver dihadapannya. Entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

 **_o0o_**

Namja muda bermata sayu dengan jubah hitam bergaris merah gelap di bagian kerah lehernya nampak melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. Ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Entah apa itu, namun namja tampan itu begitu malas untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari sana. Rambut berwarna putih silver yang sedikit panjang dan mata sewarna darah entah bagaimana membuat parasnya terlihat semakin tampan, seakan memang warna itulah yang seharusnya singgah ditubuhnya yang seputih susu itu.

"Ah...ha... Heechul ah... Kau menatap arah kota lagi?. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita akan kesana. Kau begitu merindukan kedua saudaramu itu eoh?. Kim kibum...? Cho kyuhyun?." Namja manis dengan gigi kelinci itu tersenyum sambil terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja tampan disampingnya.

"Diamlah lee sungmin sshi. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu vincent seperti sebelumnya.?" Balas namja tampan itu dengan memperlihatkan poker facenya.

"Are... Kau sekarang adalah vampire dan bagian dari kami, tapi kau begitu marah pada bangsa vampire. Kau ini... sedikit... aneh..." Namja kelinci bernama lee sungmin itu nampak menyeringai lebar karena akhirnya berhasil mencuri perhatian namja tampan sekaligus cantik bernama kim heechul disampingnya.

"Aku marah karena ras manusia begitu lemah tapi juga serakah. Dan aku salah satunya, karena tak mampu menjaga tubuhku dari racun kalian." Kim heechul segera memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan dan manis lee sungmin dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada bangsa kami. Bangsa kami memilihmu dan menjadikanmu kuat dan tak lagi serakah. Hihihi..." Lee sungmin yang kini hanya sendiri terkikik pelan.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Flashback on,**

Bocah tampan dengan rambut silver itu mengerjap sesaat berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang bersinar begitu saja. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan beberapa hal yang mengganggu nalarnya.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan ada sensasi panas yang mengganggu kerongkongannya. Mata merahnya terus saja memandang sekitarnya nyalang seakan ada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatannya. Bocah itu tak melihat ada yang masuk melalui pintu atau sebagainya, tapi disisinya kini ada seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian lolita yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

"Kau pasti haus chullie... Iie, Aku beri nama kau casey kim. Karena kau kini adalah milikku." Sebuah seringaian nampak jelas dari wajah ayunya melihat bocah dihadapannya begitu kebingungan.

Tubuh sang bocah tiba-tiba terpekur ditempat tidur saat dirasa sendinya begitu sakit seakan ada yang menarik dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Gadis cantik itu segera menjentikkan jari telunjuknya dan seorang namja bertubuh kecil segera masuk ruangan tempat sang bocah yang nampak kesakitan. Dikedua tangannya nampak membawa sesuatu yang ternyata adalah tubuh bocah yang seusia dengan bocah yang menggeliat itu yang segera diletakkan dilantai.

"Minum darahnya agar kau tak lagi kesakitan casey." Perintah gadis cantik itu lembut. Bocah tampan itu nampak nanar memandang tubuh bocah dihadapannya itu.

Namja tampan dihadapan bocah yang nampak tak sadarkan diri itu segera membuat suatu luka kecil disekitar leher si bocah setelah melihat satu isyarat dari gadis lolita itu. Mata heechul semakin memerah dan di tambah dengan geraman yang kini terdengar mengganggu pendengaran.

"Kau harus meminum darahnya heechul-kun, atau kau lebih suka mati?." Gadis cantik itu segera mendekat kearah heechul, si bocah tampan yang kini dalam posisi duduk sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

"Aku mohon... bunuh saja... aku... Aku tak mau... menjadi bagian kalian... Kenapa... kau membuatku... menjadi seperti ini...?." Raung heechul terbata ditengah rasa sakit yang hampir tak mampu ditahannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu casey." Balas gadis cantik itu sambil terkikik pelan sambil membelai wajah pucat heechul. "Kalau begitu..." Gadis cantik itu segera beranjak menuju nakas disampingnya dan mengambil gelas kosong disana. Kukunya yang panjang segera menggores tangannya sendiri hingga menciptakan luka yang cukup lebar disana dengan darah yang mengucur cukup deras.

Segera darah yang keluar dari luka ditangan gadis itu ditampung dalam gelas kosong ditangannya hingga hampir penuh dan segera diangsurkan kehadapan heechul. "Minumlah!. Kau akan mati jika kau tak minum darah. Kau sekarang berbeda casey."

Heechul dengan kesal segera menepis gelas dihadapannya yang bahkan membuatnya semakin tersiksa itu. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin mati. Tapi kau yang sekarang bukan lagi manusia casey. Jadi tubuhmu hanya akan musnah menjadi debu jika kau mati." Gadis cantik itu nampak mengancam heechul namun heechul yang masih kesakitan itu terus menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

Gadis cantik itu nampak berjalan pelan kearah jendela hingga sebuah tangan kecil dan dingin menarik tangannya dan mengoyak bekas luka disana dengan taring kecilnya yang tajam. "Are... Minumlah yang banyak, dan kau akan menjadi budak setiaku casey."

Dengan air mata yang mengalir, heechul terus saja menghisap cairan amis yang entah mengapa begitu manis dilidahnya itu. Bukan karena dirinya takut mati, tapi karena rasa sakit yang mengalahkan akal sehatnya telah mengambil segenap kesadarannya. Sedang gadis cantik itu mengelus pelan rambut silver dihadapannya.

 **#Flashback end.**

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya berniat berniat untuk merebahkan tubuh kurusnya yang begitu lelah. Matanya segera dipejamkan saat tubuhnya telah menempel pada kasur empuknya yang berseprei biru muda itu.

Tok... tok... tok... Pintu rumah kecilnya terdengar diketuk pelan oleh seseorang diluar sana. Kyuhyun yang sedikit malas beranjak dari posisi nyamannya itu tak segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang. Namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk membuka matanya kembali dan melangkah mancapai pintu kayu dirumahnya.

"Kyuhyun ah..." Sebuah suara nyaring dari pemilik tubuh pendek dengan wajah manis itu segera terdengar sesaat setelah kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Ah wookie... Masuklah." Kyuhyun segera memberi celah bagi sahabatnya itu untuk memasuki rumah kecilnya yang selalu rapi itu.

Dengan langkah riang, namja bertubuh kecil itu segera duduk di sofa hijau di sudut ruangan itu. "Kibum...?" Ryeowook, namja bertubuh pendek itu nampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Biasa, dia baru saja pulang, dan baru saja berangkat lagi. Gangnam-gu menjadi sasaran mahluk penghisap darah itu." Bibir kyuhyun nampak mengerucut, jelas sekali ada kekesalan diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Oh iya kyu, aku membawa berita baik untukmu dan juga berita buruk. Kau pilih mendengar yang mana dulu?." Tanya namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Biarkan aku mendengar berita buruknya dulu." Balas kyuhyun malas.

"Baiklah, berita buruknya, kau mungkin tak akan menemukanku lagi disekolah kyu." Ucap ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

"Wae?." Kyuhyun mencelos demi mendengarkan kalimat tak biasa dari sahabatnya itu.

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan tugas di jalur depan seoul. Bukankah buruk bagimu tak melihatku lagi?."

"Sangat buruk, terlalu buruk. Aku jadi tak memiliki teman lagi." Jelas ada nada sedih didalamnya, atau mungkin juga iri. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu mendapat jabatan sebelum dirinya?.

"Kau tak mau mendengar berita baiknya, eoh?"

"Hn, aku melupakannya."

Ryeowook segera tersenyum misterius dan berhasil mendapat jitakan manis dari tangan sang sahabat dan "Cepat katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu." Lengkap dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah. Besok lusa kau harus berangkat ke gangnam-gu kyu. Bukankah beritaku ini hebat?. Mungkin mereka akan memanggilmu besok untuk memberitahukan berita ini padamu."

Kyuhyun segera memelototkan matanya lebar. "Berarti aku bisa segera menghabisi vampire itu dengan tanganku?. Aku bisa segera menyusul kibum?. Ini daebak wookie, apa kau yakin dengan berita ini?."

"Tentu saja kyu. Aku sempat mencari dengar tadi." Ryeowook memperlihatkan wajah cerianya.

Tapi diluar dugaan, kyuhyun justru berwajah mendung saat ini. "Kau kenapa kyu?. Kau tak suka?" Ryewook yang menyadari perubahan wajah sang sahabat sedikit merasa bingung. Bukankah memang itu yang diinginkan kyuhyun?. Menghabisi para vampire yang telah merampas saudara terkasihnya.

"Anni, hanya saja kibum pasti tak akan menyukainya. Aku sungguh ingin kesana, tapi bagaimana dengan kibum nanti?." Jelas kyuhyun merasa sangat bingung.

"Katakan itu adalah tugas. Bukankah dia mendapatkannya juga, dan dia tak pernah menolaknya?. Dia tak bisa selamanya egois seperti itu kyu."

"Hn..." Balas kyuhyun tak jelas. 'Meski aku tak yakin kibum egois hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.'Batin kyuhyun.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Vampire headquarters.**

"Casey kim, kau sedang ditunggu yuri-hime di aula." Seorang namja dengan warna rambut yang serupa dan wajah yang tak kalah menawan dengan namja tinggi disampingnya itu.

"Hm... Gumawo luhan sshi. Kau boleh tetap memanggilku heechul." Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang diucapkan oleh casey kim atau kim heechul. Tubuhnya segera berbalik dan dalam hitungan detik, namja tampan itu sudah tak berbekas lagi.

"Cih... Anak kesayangan yuri-hime benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika saja dia bukan miliknya, aku pasti sudah memusnahkannya." Sungut namja tampan itu penuh kesal.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menuju gangnam-gu. Persiapkan segalanya, kita akan menguasai dataran asia seperti kita menguasai dataran eropa. Hancurkan manusia serakah yang menjijikkan, dan jadikan mereka semua hewan ternak kita." Seorang namja dengan wajah lembut namun cukup dingin itu nampak berdiri diatas podium dengan gagahnya.

"Kemarilah chullie..." Bisik namja manis berbisik dan melambaikan tangannya, lengkap dengan namja tampan berkepala besar dan bermata kecil disampingnya yang memandang heechul dengan tatapan mematikan. Mereka berdua nampak duduk tenang dideretan bangku sebelah kanan dari gedung aula besar itu.

Heechul tak begitu suka dekat-dekat dengan namja vampire yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan sedikit merugikan. Heechul memilih untuk menuju deretan kursi disebelah kiri berlawanan arah dengan deretan kursi sungmin, -si namja manis- tentu saja.

Heechul segera mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan namja muda dihadapannya.

"Kita akan menguasai dunia. Mari kita hancurkan segala yang menghalangi langkah kita. Dan mari hentikan ketamakan manusia." Ucap wanita cantik dengan pakaian lolita selutut itu jelas.

Semua yang hadir dalam ruang aula tersebut nampak berteriak semangat. Tak jauh-jauh dari semangat manusia yang mereka benci itu.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Gangnam-gu, S. Korea.**

"Kita mulai kekurangan tenaga tambahan _chief_. Banyak yang terluka parah. Saya sudah melaporkannya ke markas pusat, dan mereka mengatakan akan segera mengirimkan tenaga tambahan." Namja tinggi dengan mata bulat itu memberi laporan.

"Bagus sekali park chanyeol. Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan." Kibum, namja tampan itu nampak bangga dan tersenyum dengan juniornya yang baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu dalam kelompoknya.

"Pertarungan ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu cepat bummie. Apa kau masih baik-baik saja. Terakhir kali kau terluka cukup parah." Seorang namja berambut kuning berwajah china itu terlihat jelas khawatir.

"Gwenchana hankyung hyung. Aku akan sakit kalau aku tak bisa membunuh para vampire itu." Jawab kibum dengan membara dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki keinginan itu, tapi kau juga harus menjaga tubuhmu, karena dengan itu kau bisa membunuh mereka." Namja china itu masih tetap khawatir.

"Aku sudah baik hyung. Aku memiliki sakura ditubuhku, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja." Balas kibum sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Hm..." Hankyung sudah kehabisan kata.

"Kita akan menuju sisi timur gangnam gu besok subuh, jadi persiapkan diri kalian, dan sekarang kalian bisa istirahat." Perintah kibum sesuai instruksi dari markas pusat.

"Yes kapten..." Balas 3 namja dan 2 yeoja serentak.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun terpekur di ranjangnya. Dia masih bingung dengan keputusannya. Haruskah dia berangkat, tapi pasti dimarahi kibum, tapi dia bisa membunuh makhluk penghisap darah itu dengan tangannya sendiri?. Atau haruskah dia menolak misi yang baru saja diterimanya langsung sore tadi –lebih cepat dari perkiraan ryeowook-, tapi dia akan menjadi gila dirumah karena selalu mengkhawatirkan kibum di medan peperangan sana dan tak bisa berbuat apapun?.

Kyuhyun segera menjambak rambut brunettenya yang sedikit panjang itu kasar. Dia benar-benar terlihat frustasi dan sangat buruk. "Argh..." Teriaknya kencang sambil berharap tak ada tetangganya yang mendengar teriakannya baru saja dan merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun kemudian berguling-guling dikasurnya bagai bocah kesurupan. Bantal, guling, dan juga selimut tebalnya menjadi berantakan tak karuan. "Ah... Eottokae... Eottokae..."

Rambut brunettenya kini juga tak kalah berantakan. Entah mengapa dia kini nampak seperti gembel, apalagi ditambah dengan kaos putih tipis yang sedikit kebesaran dan bahunya yang putih dibiarkannya terekspos begitu saja. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu tapi terlihat kesal.

"Kyu... Kau baik-baik saja?." Sebuah suara dari luar rumahnya sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan gila(?) yang sedang kyuhyun lakukan. Jangan lupakan gedoran pintu yang terdengar semakin kencang.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari kasur berantakannya dan melangkah malas menuju pintu. Dan saat pintu terbuka, seorang gadis berwajah lembut nampak disana. " Gwenchana seohyun ah... Aku sangat baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini... Aku tadi membuat sup labu kuning. Kau mau...?" Gadis cantik bernama seohyun itu segera mengangsurkan rantang stainless ditangannya ke hadapan kyuhyun.

"Guma... Wa... panas sekali. Aduh... tanganku..." Pekik kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah sesaat setelah menerima rantang itu.

"Ommo... Aku lupa bilang kalau supnya baru saja matang... Hihihi..." Si gadis cantik yang mendapat julukan angel itu ternyata kadang bisa mengerjai orang. Atau mungkin saja dia salah obat. Entahlah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendelik. Hampir saja sup labu itu terbuang percuma gara-gara si pemberi yang sedikit menyebalkan hari ini.

"Masuklah..." Ajak kyuhyun dan mulai membelakangi seohyun untuk beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang saja kyu. Aku lapar, jadi aku mau segera pulang dan makan." Tolak seohyun namun belum beralih dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau makan disini?. Aku punya..." Belum selesai kyuhyun berkata, sudah dipotong oleh seohyun "Jjangmyun instan?. Tidak terima kasih. Aku mau makan nasi."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang kearah seohyun setelah meletakkan supnya dimeja. _"Well_ , pulanglah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan segera menutup pintu tepat didepan hidung mancung seohyun.

"Yha...! Cho kyuhyun...! Kau itu namja paling tidak sopan yang pernah kutemui." Pekik seohyun dari luar rumah itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dari dalam rumah. "Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan seohyun ah..." Balas kyuhyun dari dalam rumah sambil terkikik.

"Si...si...siapa yang bilang...! Jangan harap..." Seohyun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah dan terasa sangat panas. Dengan langkah keras dia meninggalkan kediaman kyuhyun. "Cho kyuhyun sialan... Siapa yang menyukaimu?." Sungutnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Kyuhyun yang berada didalam rumah masih tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil memakan sup labu yang baru saja didapatkannya dan sebentar kemudian tersedak akibat ulahnya.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seohyun menyukai bocah setan bernama cho kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjadikan seohyun kekasihnya atau sebagainya. Bukan karena dia tidak suka, kyuhyun bukan namja buta yang tak tahu betapa cantiknya sosok seohyun, dia juga baik, tapi kyuhyun hanya tak ingin kecewa. Bukankah dunia yang mereka tinggali kini sudah tak karuan. Tak seorangpun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka satu detik kemudian. Membuat aneka harapan itu harus pupus untuk sebuah keegoisan bernama 'tak ingin kehilangan'.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Human headquarters(?)**

"Kita harus mendapatkan beberapa anak lagi untuk kita jadikan senjata tempur kita." Seorang namja dengan pakaian berwarna putih perak dengan beberapa lencana berwarna emas dan perak yang sedikit berlebihan di dadanya nampak berbicara singkat di ruangan yang cukup lebar untuk menampung 20 orang sekaligus itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus benar-benar mencari anak-anak berbakat yang dapat menguasai demon. Atau kita hanya akan kehilangan mereka sia-sia." Seorang yeoja cantik berambut kuning bergelombang yang kini duduk disebelah kanan namja yang berbicara sebelumnya berbicara. Rok silvernya yang jauh diatas lutut itu mengekspos sebagian besar paha mulusnya.

"Aku setuju. Aku memiliki satu calon kuat, tapi..." Kini namja berambut hitam dan berperut besar itu menoleh pada namja berambut cokelat tua yang berada diseberang tempat duduknya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah cho kyuhyun, aku tidak setuju. Kalian akan berhadapan denganku jika memaksa." Namja tampan itu berucap tegas.

"Tapi kita sungguh membutuhkan kemampuannya yang luar biasa leeteuk sshi..." Namja berambut merah itu nampak sedikit memaksa park leeteuk, namja tampan berambut cokelat itu. Dan sebuah _death glare_ adalah balasan yang tepat untuk mulut cerewet itu.

"Kalian bisa membawanya ke medan peperangan, tapi tidak untuk melakukan apapun pada dirinya. Aku permisi." Leeteuk segera pergi begitu saja dari ruang rapat yang sama sekali belum selesai itu.

"Cho kyuhyun memang anak kesayangan leeteuk sshi seperti halnya kim kibum saudaranya. Dan kalian sudah mencuri satu anak kesayangannya" Ucap yeoja berambut hitam yang nampak memainkan _handgun_ di pinggang rampingnya dengan santai.

"Bukankah kau juga terlibat sooyeong sshi?." yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari gadis cantik bernama choi sooyeong itu.

Beberapa dari mereka nampak menghela nafas lelah.

 **_o0o_**

Malam semakin pekat. Anginpun bertiup sedikit kencang. Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan dunia membacanya ditemaramnya lampu kamar yang sudah minta diganti.

Tiba-tiba konsentrasinya dipecahkan oleh suara pintu diketuk dari luar. 'Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini?' batinnya.

Dengan langkah malas, kyuhyun akhirnya bergerak dari singasananya yang nyaman –menurutnya-. "Wookie... Ada apa?." Sesosok namja manis nampak berdiri tegak didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kyu... Aku ingin menginap malam ini. Bukankah setelah ini, kita akan sangat jarang bertemu?. Siapa yang tahu akan hari esok?. Iyakan...?" Ucap ryeowook santai.

"Hem... Masuklah..." Ajaknya lembut dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari daun pintu.

"Gumawo... Kau sudah makan kyu...?" Tanya ryeowook santai. Memang sudah biasa ryeowook bertamu atau menginap dirumah kyuhyun. Apalagi kalau sang sahabat tengah sendirian di rumah.

"Sudah... Aku membuat ramyeon tadi... Kau lapar?. Buat sendiri ya...?" Kyuhyun segera kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Aku membawa tteokbokki kyu... Sebentar, aku ambil mangkuk dulu." Ryeowook segera menuju dapur yang sudah dihafalnya benar itu.

"Wa... Mashita..." Kyuhyun baru tersadar kalau sahabatnya tadi membawa sesuatu.

Ryeowook segera menaruh tteokbokki itu kedalam mangkuk yang agak besar, dan keduanya menikmati sambil bercanda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah tidur kyu...?" Tanya ryeowook setelah lampu kamar itu dimatikan.

"Ajik... Waeyo wookie...?" Kyuhyun kini membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah ryeowook.

"Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?." Ekspresi ryeowook yang tak nampak itu tak dapat ditebak kyuhyun.

"Hem... Apa...? Jangan yang mahal, aku belum punya uang." Seloroh kyuhyun membuat ryeowook terkikik.

"Anni... Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang kalian?. Kau, bummie, juga heechul hyung." Pinta ryeowook.

"Permintaanmu sedikit aneh. Tapi baiklah. Kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik wookie. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku seperti yang kau tahu, kecuali ketampananku yang melebihi siapapun kecuali bummie dan heechul hyung. Kekekeke..." Canda kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat ryeowook mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang heechul hyung." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat.

"Heechul hyung itu lebih tua dua tahun dari kami. Tidak bisa dibilang hyung yang baik sepenuhnya. Dia sering berbicara kasar pada kami, dia sering memukul kepala kami dengan sendok kayu, dia juga gampang marah dan gampang berubah moodnya. Tapi dia yang selalu membuatkan kami makanan, dia yang menemani kami bahkan sejak kapan kami belum mampu untuk mengingatnya, dia yang selalu menjaga kami, dan dia yang selalu berkorban segalanya untuk kami. Termasuk hidupnya sendiri." Mata kyuhyun mulai tergenang cairan bening yang tentu saja tak mampu ryeowook lihat.

"Dia sering mengeluh dengan pekerjaan enteng seperti menyapu dan mencuci piring ataupun mencuci pakaian. Tapi dia tak pernah mengeluh saat berkejaran dengan vampire untuk membeli beras atau bahan makanan lain dan menukarkannya dengan apapun yang kami miliki. Dia juga tidak mengeluh waktu terluka karena terjatuh. Lututnya terluka cukup parah, dan harusnya anak seusianya sudah menangis dipelukan ibu mereka, tapi justru kami yang menangis hingga membuatnya sedikit kesal. Hahhaha... Lucu sekali waktu itu." Kyuhyun terus mengingat setiap kejadian yang telah mereka lalui.

"Kalian cengeng juga rupanya. Aku tak menyangka, kalian kini tumbuh menjadi namja yang luar biasa." Balas ryeowook hati-hati.

"Kami memiliki janji wookie. Kami sudah berjanji untuk selalu hidup dengan baik padanya wookie. Kami tak bisa mengingkarinya wookie."

"Ehm... Kau tak boleh mengingkarinya..."

"Kalau saja dia masih hidup, kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukannya?."

"Dia pasti akan terus menjaga kalian kyu sampai akhir kyu. Seperti taeyeon noona." Balas ryeowook lirih. Matanya terpejam seakan ingin mencari wajah gadis ayu yang menjadi kakaknya tersebut diangan.

"Hm.. Ayo kita tidur wookie. Besok kita harus bangun pagi." Ajak kyuhyun dan segera merapatkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu. Begitu juga dengan ryeowook.

Mereka akhirnya tertidur berselimutkan awan hitam yang penuh ancaman.

 **_o0o_**

Di langit yang sama dan bumi yang sama. Seorang namja tampan berambut hitam kelam tengah terdiam dalam lamunannya sambil menatap langit yang sama sekali tak berhiaskan bintang.

"Apa yang anda lamunkan _chief._ Kenapa anda tidak beristirahat?." Namja tinggi dengan mata bulat itu nampak mengalihkan perhatian kibum, si namja tampan.

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan seseorang chan..." Balas kibum sambil kembali memandang langit yang gelap itu.

"Yeojachingu...?" Bibir chanyeol nampak tertarik ke atas.

Kibum menggeleng. "Hyung..." Kibum masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ahahaha... Saya pikir anda orang yang sangat kuat dan tegas _chief._ Ternyata anda masih memiliki sisi ini." Chanyeol segera terkikik pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku _chief_ diluar tugas chan. Dan aku masih manusia biasa meski tidak sepenuhnya manusia juga. Dan kau tahu iblis apa yang aku bawa?." Kali ini kibum memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya –Kau-mau-tahu?

"Aku dengar salah satu dari tujuh iblis terkutuk yang sangat sulit dijinakkan bum hyung. Jadi, iblis yang mana?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Ehm... Namanya ira. Dia sangat cantik. Tapi dia adalah iblis yang mewakili kemarahan." Tangan kanan kibum yang terbuka tiba-tiba mengepulkan sejenis asap hitam. Terus menebal hingga membentuk sosok seorang wanita, berpakaian hitam, berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat, dengan dua buah kuncir rambut berwarna hitam yang dipakai dikedua sisi rambutnya. Jangan lupakan seluruh bagian matanya berwarna hitam legam tanpa ada titik putih sedikitpun.

"Wa..." Chanyeol justru segera mundur ke belakang dengan langkah panjang. Kaget?. Tentu saja. Bagaimana gadis yang cukup cantik itu keluar dari tangan kibum?.

"Dia cantik kan chan?." Tanya kibum dengan wajah _innocent_ nya yang membuat chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Dia bisa berbicara?." Tanya chanyeol sedikit kagum.

Kibum nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya bisa berbicara didalam pikiranku. Dia sekarang memakimu, kau namja lemah katanya." Kibum mulai tertawa melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang kesal.

"Gheojhitmal...! Itu namanya curang hyung. Kau bisa berbicara dengan yeoja sedang aku harus berbicara dengan namja. Hhh..." Keluh chanyeol seketika.

"Jangan begitu. Bukankah ken sangat hebat dalam menebas siapapun. Dia seperti dewa perang." Kibum menenangkan chanyeol.

"Hm... Ayo istirahat hyung. Kita perlu mengisi tenaga kita untuk besok. Aku dengar mereka akan mengepung gangnam esok." Ajak chanyeol sambil meraih lengan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Arraseo..." Keduanya segera memasuki tenda komando berwarna putih tulang itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Besok saatnya bersenang-senang chullie hyung... Iyakan...?" Dua orang namja berambut silver itu nampak berbincang santai dibalkon sebuah istana megah yang nampak suram.

"Hn... Hanya menurutmu aiden..." Balas heechul sengit. Namja tampan yang lebih tinggi atau mungkin juga tidak dari yang lainnya.

"Ayolah hyung... Kita sudah berteman lama. Tolong panggil aku donghae, Hae ah... nde...? Aku sangat rindu dengan panggilan manusiaku itu hyung." Donghae, namja berwajah _childish_ itu segera menghadap ke arah namja yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. "Aaaahhh... Aku merindukan hyukkie. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan ya?. Dia masih hidup ataukah...?" Donghae tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja hae... Bukankah kau bilang saudaramu namja yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan kibum dan kyuhyun." Ucap heechul lirih.

"Hm... Hyung, aku dengar manusia tengah mengembangkan ras bernama humon. Ada banyak hal yang aku khawatirkan hyung."

"Aku mengerti hae. Entah bagaimana manusia menjadi semakin liar. Mereka mengorbankan diri untuk iblis." Heechul nampak memandang gelapnya langit.

"Suatu hari, mari kita mencari hyukkie, bummie, dan juga kyuhyun. Mari mencarinya dan membawa mereka pergi menjauh dari dunia kotor ini hyung. Apapun resikonya. Kau bersedia hyung?." Donghae nampak menatap intens mata merah milik heechul.

"Mari melakukannya hae ah... Meski kita bukan lagi manusia, dan hati kita telah mati. Setidaknya masih ada otak kita yang masih bisa mengingat banyak kenangan. Iyakan hae ah...?"

"Begitulah hyung. Tapi jika yuri-sama mengetahui rencana kita, pasti dia akan membunuhmu hyung."

"Bukan pertama kalinya aku dibunuh. Tidak akan seburuk pengalaman pertama." Heechul nampak mengendikkan bahunya, dan keduanya segera bergerak menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **_o0o_**

"Kyu... Bangun!. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Aku berangkat dulu. Segeralah bergegas!. Kau juga harus berangkat lebih awal, kesan pertama sangat penting kyu...!" Perintah namja mungil dari arah dapur itu tanpa jeda.

"Hm..." Kyuhyun nampak menggeliat malas dikasurnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal untuk nanti. Aku berangkat dulu. Sukses untukmu kyu... Semoga keselamatan selalu bersamamu..." Ryeowook segera keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan langkah yang dibuat sangat lebar.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak mendengarkan suara berisik dari sang sahabat, segera bangkit dari peraduannya. Dilihatnya meja makan penuh dengan makanan yang terlihat lezat.

'Haruskah aku berangkat...?' Batin kyuhyun kembali meragu.

 **_o0o_**

 **Anyyeong minna-san...**

 **Fuyu sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 nya precious blood.**

Balas review...

Namira392 Ini udah lanjut chingu. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Emon204 Udah tau kan gimana nasib heechul?. Kyubum... masih blur kah?. Semoga chapter ini udah bisa ngejawab sebagian pertanyaan emon. :)

Yang jadi ras humon...? Salah satunya sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Terus ikuti tiap chapternya ya chingu... :)

Yeri LiXiu Ini sudah next chapter chingu. Dan sesuai harapanmu. Mereka udah gede... Kekekeke...

cho loekyu07 Ini next chapter sudah datang chingu... :)

Chapter ini pasti terlalu banyak typos nya.

Fuyu gak sempet lagi buat ngedit atau semacamnya.

karena fuyu harus nuntasin 5 fanfic secepatnya.

Udah selesai buat sacrifice ch7. precious blood ch 2, juga This is story of our friendship ch 2.

Masih ada sad flute ch 2 dan kimi no namae nani ga atemo kanarazu yobukara ch 2 yang belum fuyu kerjain...

Mana fuyu udah mau pulkam lagi. Kan jadi gak asik kalau lebaran kepikiran ff yang belum update... #curhat mood on.

Baiklah cukup sekian fuyu cakap...

 **Mind to review** for Precious blood chapter 2 Chingudeul...?

Gamsahamnida... #Bow,


	3. Chapter 2

**Precious Blood**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Cho kyuhyun**

 **And find by yourself** **J**

.

.

.

- **Chapter 2-**

 **Jika dunia hancur, aku harap kau masih tetap bertahan.**

 **Dan jika satu hal membuatmu goyah, ingatlah bahwa masih ada aku yang akan menguatkanmu...**

 **_o0o_**

 **#Gangnam gu, .**

"Mereka sudah tiba _chief._ Ini lebih pagi dari dugaan kita." Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan _crossbows_ ditangan kanannya.

"Benarkah?. Bagaimana dengan bantuan?, Mereka belum datang chan?." Tanya namja tampan berkuli putih bersih itu masih mencoba untuk tenang.

"Belum _chief._ Mereka akan tiba dalam 30 menit lagi." Balas namja tinggi bernama chanyeol dan kerap dipanggil chan itu.

"Berapa jumlah pasukan yang kita miliki?." Tanya namja putih bergelar _chief_ kim kibum itu.

"10 orang bagian selatan, 7 orang sebelah barat, 15 orang bagian barat daya, dan 11 dibagian utara." Jawab chanyeol tegas.

 _43? Hanya sebanyak itu yang kami miliki?._ Batin kibum miris. Tidak yakin dengan banyaknya jumlah yang mereka miliki?. Tentu saja. Oh ayolah... Mereka adalah bangsa vampire, sangat sulit untuk menaklukkan kehebatan mereka sekalipun hanya seorang vampire kelas rendahan, apalagi jika mereka harus menghadapi vampire kelas bangsawan. Mereka hampir tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang sedikitpun.

" Baiklah, siapkan mereka semua. Kita memang akan kalah secara jumlah, tapi setidaknya kita harus mampu menahannya sampai tim bantuan datang. Aku yakin kita akan mampu melakukannya." Perintah kibum selaku ketua regu.

" _Yes Chief..."_ Balas chanyeol dengan suara yakinnya.

Kibum kemudian turut keluar dari tenda komando mengikuti langkah chanyeol yang beberapa detik lalu mendahuluinya.

Sejumlah pasukan nampak berjaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Pedang, tombak, bahkan panah rakitan hasil pengembangan dari tim persenjataan nampak mewarnai tangan-tangan kekar berotot mereka. Beberapa sniper juga mulai mencari posisinya untuk membidik satu ataupun sekelompok penghisap darah yang mungkin saja mampu lolos dari kuatnya benteng pertahanan.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan selamat seluruhnya. Tapi aku harap kalian tak keberatan melindungi tanah manusia ini dengan taruhan nyawa kalian. Jikapun kita tak selamat, mari berharap keluarga terkasih, anak dan cucu kita kelak akan menyesap kebebasan dan mengenang perjuangan kita." Teriak kibum lantang melalui microphone yang memang sengaja dimiliki setiap tim.

 _Apa aku begitu egois meminta mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa tapi bukan untuk diri mereka sendiri?._ Tanya kibum dalam hati. Tapi sebuah teriakan "Yes chief..." Yang menggema dari setiap mulut seketika membuat hati kibum bergetar terharu. _Mereka mengikutiku, dan inilah saatnya aku melindungi mereka._ Batin kibum yakin.

 **_o0o_**

 _Bum, maafkan aku..._ Batin kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk terpekur bersama beberapa orang berseragam dalam sebuah mobil tank anti peluru dan entah anti apalagi di dunia yang serba kacau ini.

Ya, akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turut serta dalam bendera perang yang bertemakan tim bantuan itu. Persetan dengan kemarahan kibum nantinya. Dibanding merasa aman didalam rumah dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatir, dia lebih senang menuju medan pertempuran dan turut mengambil bagian untuk keamanan umat manusia yang tersisa juga tentunya.

Roda tank itu nampak terseok ke kiri dan kekanan. Entah apa saja yang berhasil diinjaknya. Mungkin runtuhan gedung atau mungkin juga tubuh-tubuh para pahlawan perang yang mulai membusuk dan tak sempat dikebumikan. Atau mungkin juga tengkorak-tengkorak kepala. Entahlah. Tak seorangpun yang cukup gila dan mau untuk memastikannya. Musuh berupa vampire itu dapat melayang dimanapun dan sewaktu-waktu bisa meraih tenggorokan dan menancapkan taring tajam mereka sekedar untuk menyesap darah. Menjijikkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa pusing dan mual dengan goyangan mobil tank. Sudah lama dirinya tidak menaiki kendaraan serupa. Pengalaman naik tank adalah yang paling mengerikan untuknya seumur hidup.

"15 menit lagi kita sampai digaris pertahanan. Siapkan senjata kalian." Ucap ketua tim kyuhyun. "Yes chief..." Balas mereka serempak, termasuk suara kyuhyun didalamnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil pedang tipisnya pemberian kibum sebelumnya. Ckrek... Siiing... Suara pedang itu ketika dibuka dari sarungnya. Diperiksanya dengan teliti dan hati-hati, dan kyuhyun segera menganggukkan kepala setelahnya. _Beres_ batinnya yakin.

Seluruh mata mereka berkilat saling memandang satu sama lain. "Semoga selamat..." Ucap mereka saling memberi semangat.

 _Bum... Aku datang untuk membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kita, dan pada heechul hyung tentu saja._ Yakin kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu, para vampire sudah mulai menyerang pasukan kibum. Beberapa sudah tumbang dan menjadi santapan lezat para vampire, namun sebagian masih terus berusaha menjaga _barrier_ keamanan dengan sangat gigih.

Kibum terus maju menuju barisan terdepan dan berusaha membabat tubuh para vampire sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kendati begitu dirinya juga tidak bisa terlepas dari luka yang ditimbulkan dari pertarungannya.

Dengan awas kibum terus melaju kedepan berusaha mencari pimpinan para vampire itu. _Dengan memotong kepalanya, dengan sendirinya anggota tubuh lainnya akan ikut tercerai berai_ , pikir kibum.

"Bantuan sudah datang..." Pekik suara keras dibelakang sana. Sementara itu pasukan vampire segera mundur setelah mendengar suara " _Retreat_..." Keras entah dari arah mana. Dan seketika para vampire menarik diri hingga yang tersisa hanya vampire lemah yang sudah ditaklukkan oleh para pasukan.

"Sial..." Pekik kibum kesal.

 **_o0o_**

"Pasukan vampire memilih tindakan mundur. Aku yakin mereka akan menambah pasukannya dan kembali menyerang kita." Ucap namja tampan dengan dimple tunggal yang kerap nampak dari sudut bibirnya itu.

"Bagus sekali letnan kolonel park jungsoo. Kita jadi bisa istirahat dahulu dan mulai membuat strategi ulang." Namja dengan tubuh dempal penuh otot itu nampak mendekati tempat park jungsoo atau kerap dipanggil leeteuk itu dengan langkah perlahan.

"Hm..." Balas leeteuk singkat. "Bagaimana kabar pasukanmu kangin ah...?" Tanya leeteuk pada namja bertubuh kekar.

Sementara itu, kangin si namja kekar mengangkat bahunya. "Luar biasa buruk. Hanya tersisa beberapa, untung saja pasukan humon masih bisa menahannya, kalau tidak..." Ucap kangin dengan raut sedih yang tak dibuat-buat.

Kibum dan pasukannya mulai kembali ke tenda utama. Beberapa pasukannya terluka dan bahkan ada yang meninggal. Wajah mereka lesu. Kesal dengan hasil yang didapatnya, jauh dari harapan.

"Leeteuk hyung." Ucap kibum saat memandang namja berwajah malaikat itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya leeteuk sambil segera mengelus rambut kibum yang mulai kumal. "Hm..." Dan hanya jawaban singkat itu yang mampu kibum ucapkan.

Tak lama berselang dari itu, sekelompok pasukan baru kembali bergabung pasukan inti. "Ah... Syukurlah. Pasukan bantuan banyak yang datang." Desah kangin lega.

Namun seketika jantung kibum terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat kyuhyun ada diantara bala tentara bantuan itu. Lengkap dengan seragamnya dan juga pedang bersarung biru ditangannya. "Kyu..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Bum... Kibum... Akhirnya kita bisa dalam satu kelompok." Ucap kyuhyun senang mendapati saudaranya disana. Lengkap dengan, "Teukie hyung... Hahaha..." Pekiknya saat melihat namja yang mengajari mereka berdua berpedang itu ada diantara banyaknya orang itu.

"Pabo... Panggil aku leutnant kolonel park jungsoo saat menggunakan seragam." Perintah leeteuk dengan suara rendahnya. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman terlihat begitu saja diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Pabo... Kau mau cari mati disini?." Ucap kibum sambil menyambut kedatangan saudaranya itu. Kesal... Kibum sungguh kesal melihat kyuhyun berada ditempat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk membantu pasukanmu bum. Aku kan ikut pasukan bantuan." Balas kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Dan demi apapun, kibum sungguh ingin sekali melempar kyuhyun kembali kerumah mereka yang aman.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan pasukan vampire itu akan menyerang. Kapanpun bisa menjadi hari yang berat untuk kita." Ucap leeteuk dengan kalimatnya yang tenang. Kibumpun memilih diam dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Dia marah padaku..." Gumam kyuhyun lemah."Tidak, dia khawatir padamu." Balas leeteuk lembut. Dan itu cukup membuat semangat kyuhyun bangkit lagi. "Akan kubunuh sebanyak mungkin musuh kita besok. Dan kupersembahkan kemenangan untuk heechul hyung dan umat manusia." Koar kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya begitu muram.

"Kau besar mulut kyu. Sudah sana istirahat. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satu vampirepun esok." Leeteuk segera memukul kepala kyuhyun pelan.

"Ayeye master..." Ucap kyuhyun persis seperti ketika dirinya dilatih leeteuk berpedang dulu. Leeteuk tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat tingkah namja berkulit pucat itu. _Tunjukkan apa yang kau bisa besok kyu. Hancurkan ketamakan iblis bernama vampire itu. Aku akan berada dibelakangmu untuk menopangmu._ batin leeteuk penuh harap.

 **_o0o_**

"Kira-kira berapa banyak pasukan bantuan yang mereka dapatkan ya min ah?." Tanya namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu sambil membasuh tubuhnya dengan air.

"Entahlah, tapi seberapa banyakpun aku pikir tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kekuatan kita adalah yang terbaik luhan sshi." Namja dengan wajah imut itu nampak tersenyum dan memperlihatkan susunan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Ehm.. Aku pikir juga begitu. Heechul sshi. Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang pertempuran kita kali ini?." Tanya xiumin, namja berwajah imut itu.

"Entahlah... Aku tak ikut turun dalam pertempuran hari ini." Ucap heechul cukup singkat.

"Lain kali kau harus ikut heechul sshi, dan rasakan betapa menyenangkannya bertarung melawan manusia lemah itu. _Well,_ ada beberapa manusia dengan kekuatan yang tak seharusnya, tapi masih lebih lemah dari kita." Cerocos xiumin lagi melanjutkan.

"Hm... Akan aku pertimbangkan..." Balas heechul malas.

" _Slave_ yuri hime memang berbeda dengan kelas kita min. Jangan mengharapkan apapun darinya." Sindir namja tampan bernama luhan itu tajam.

Heechul segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih asyik dengan air hangat yang mengalir ditubuh dingin mereka itu, tentu saja setelah menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam –dengan bordiran bunga krisan dibagian pergelangan tangannya- miliknya dan jubah hitam bergaris merah terang di bagian kerah lehernya

Heechul melangkah sambil menatap bongkahan bangunan yang berserakan tidak karuan itu. Atensinya tertuju pada sekumpulan orang yang nampak mengerang pilu saat darahnya dipaksa keluar oleh para vampire dihadapannya, tak ubahnya hewan yang dibunuh dengan cara brutal.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan chullie?." Entah darimana datangnya, namja berwajah imut itu tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang bahu heechul.

"Hm..." Balas heechul malas. Namja kelinci itu tiba-tiba memandang tajam kearah satu titik diarah selatan. "Ah... ha... Ada yang mengawasi kita rupanya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Diawasi?. Tanya heechul penasaran.

"Ah, anniyo... Aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri kok." Balas namja imut bernama sungmin itu menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong chullie. Berada dikota ini, apa membuatmu teringat sesuatu?" Tanya sungmin itu dengan seringaiannya. "Ingatanmu mungkin kabur karena kau bukan lagi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi saat disini, adakah rasa yang bergejolak dalam hatimu?." Lanjut sungmin.

Heechul terus terpekur, menemukan arti dari kalimat sungmin. "Apa kau yakin tak mau menghisap darah mereka chullie?" Tanya sungmin sekali lagi memanasi hati heechul.

Heechul masih tetap diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Namun matanya tetap awas memandang kearah para vampire yang seakan berpesta pora itu. "Dimedan perang, kau boleh menghisap darah manusia loh, tidak seperti dikota kita, karena ada peraturannya." Perintah sungmin pelan.

"Hah... Bukankah kau sering melanggarnya vincent?." Cibir heechul.

"Ahahaha...Jangan mengatakan hal yang merusak reputasiku casey. Aku kan hanya kadang-kadang saja melakukannya." Balas sungmin sambil cengengesan.

Heechul memandang tajam kearah sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. "Jadi apa kau akan melindungi kyuhyunnie dan juga kibummie saat kau bertemu mereka nanti?." Tanya sungmin licik.

"Ah... Itukah yang dinamakan cinta. Hahahaha..."Kekeh sungmin. Heechul memilih berjalan menjauh dari makhluk licik disampingnya itu. "Ah... Ngomong-ngomong chullie. Kau harus meminum darah manusia loh... Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika vampire tak meminum darah dengan cukup kan?." Tanya sungmin dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Tch..." Decih heechul kesal sambil meneruskan langkahnya, berusaha tak memperdulikan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut licik sungmin.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun nampak mengusap perlahan pedang kesayangannya itu. _Esok pedang ini akan dipenuhi dengan butiran debu dari tubuh para vampire_ , batin kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu kibum ikut rapat dadakan untuk para ketua tim dan letkol yang berada diwilayah tersebut disalah satu gedung berlantai 15.

Leeteuk terus mengawasi area sekitar dengan menggunakan teropong khusus dari tempat pertemuan itu. "Tsk... Mereka sungguh beringas..." Decak leeteuk tidak senang. "Jadi dimana pemimpinnya?." Tanya leeteuk lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dua orang namja berambut silver yang nampak tenang melihat teman-temannya meminum darah tertangkap lensa teropongnya yang akhirnya dianggap sebagai pimpinan. Atau setidaknya yang memiliki posisi tinggi dalam kawanan tersebut.

Leeteuk segera memperbesar teropongnya untuk melihat wajah keduanya lebih jelas. Satu vampire dengan wajah manis, dan satunya lagi memiliki wajah tampan namun juga sangat cantik. Keduanya bermata merah darah. Salah satu yang berwajah manis nampak memandang balik kearah teropong leeteuk. "Ah... Sial..." Umpatnya. "Dia bisa melihatku dari radius sejauh ini." Kaget leeteuk.

"Letkol park jungsoo... Bukan waktunya kita bermain-main." Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam dikuncir kuda nampak mendekat kearah leeteuk. "Para ketua dan letnan sudah menuju kemari." Ingat gadis cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yha... Aku sedang tak main-main kok. Aku sedang melihat pergerakan musuh victoria." Balas leeteuk pura-pura kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Membicarakan musuh, mereka sedang berada dibelakangmu lo vic." Ucap leeteuk santai.

"Nde...?" Bingung gadis cantik bernama victoria song itu kaget. "Ah..." Elak victoria kesebalah kiri dan itu cukup untuk menghindari serangan musuh. Sementara victoria masih sibuk dengan kekagetannya, sebuah anak panah melesat begitu saja kearah sang tamu tak diundang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan garis merah. "Ugh..." Sang vampir segera melayang mundur dan menghilang menjadi butiran debu.

"Wa... Gumawo amber..." Ucap victoria pada namja(?) yang melangkah dengan gaya coolnya mendekati leeteuk dan juga victoria.

"Chonmanayo unnie..." Ucap namja(?) yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja itu. Rambut pendek berwarna pirang yang ditata sedemikian rupa, pakaian pria yang menurutnya lebih nyaman dikenakan, dan juga langkah gagah yang dimilikinya sama sekali tak mengindikasikan bahwa dia seorang yeoja. Tapi percayalah, dia adalah wanita tulen yang masih menyukai namja tampan dan tak kampungan.

"Heh... Kita benar-benar akan perang?." Tanya amber dengan nada menghina.

"Kau tak yakin menang?." Tanya leeteuk tenang.

"Maaf saja, bahkan menghancurkanmu aku masih mampu teukie sanbae-nim..." Amber menyeringai mengerikan.

"Percaya dirimu masih tak berkurang." Ucap leeteuk senang.

"Kami datang..." Ucap namja tampan dengan tinggi standar.

"Hyukkie. Kapan kau datang?." Tanya leeteuk kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Baru saja..." Balas namja tampan bernama lee hyukjae atau lebih dikenal dengan nama eunhyuk itu santai. Namun jawaban yang terkesan santai itu mampu membuat kebanggaan park jungsoo sebagai letkol terluka hingga menciptakan sudut perempatan didahinya.

" _Gluttony_ kelaparan, Dia terus memintaku mencarikannya makanan hyung... Wa... pasukan gangnam tak mampu mengatasinya ya...?" Ucap eunhyuk lagi sambil memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ nya dan menunjukkan dual swordnya yang bergagang silver.

" _Asmodeus_ juga sangat bernafsu menyesap habis vampire dikota ini." Kali ini gadis cantik dengan rambut berombak berwarna pirang yang berbicara dengan suara cerianya. Tangannya memegang revolver -berwarna hitam dengan garis hijau gelap- erat.

"Hyoyeon ah...Kau juga datang...? Markas memperbolehkanmu kemari?. Kau kan anak kesayangan..." Ucap leeteuk yang dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh gadis bernama kim hyoyeon itu.

Tak berselang lama, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan silih berganti. Leeteuk segera memulai rapat kali ini dan yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan takzim. Beberapa memberikan pendapatnya dengan sopan, hingga tak tik yang mereka buat, mereka nilai telah sempurna.

"Baiklah, keputusannya, kita akan melakukan serangan fajar besok. Persiapkan fisik pasukan kalian. Sekarang kita istirahat dan bertemu besok." Ucap leeteuk mengakhiri rapat hari itu.

"Bum..." Panggil leeteuk menghentikan langkah kibum. "Ehm..." Jawab kibum singkat.

"Apapun yang terjadi besok, tetaplah teguh untuk menghancurkan para vampire. Mereka yang merusak dan mengambil kebahagiaan kita, kita harus memusnahkan mereka agar kehidupan kita nanti menjadi lebih baik." Ucap leeteuk seakan berpidato.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya hyung. Aku sudah tahu." Dan kibum segera meninggalkan leeteuk yang sudah mulai keluar tanduk imajinernya itu.

 **_o0o_**

 _Aku benar-benar tak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku harus bisa menemukan mereka berdua secepatnya._ Batin heechul pelan. Disesapnya satu botol kecil berisi liquid berwarna merah gelap dan mengelap sisa disekitar bibirnyanya dengan lidah panjangnya.

Heechul memandang langit gelap diatas sana. Seakan langit turut berkabung atas dunia aneh yang menimpa bumi manusia. "Heh..." Desah heechul pelan.

"Ah... Langit gelap sepertinya sangat menarik hatimu casey..." Gadis jelita berambut silver dengan bandana hitam yang menghiasi rambutnya nampak menambah indah sosok cantik itu.

"Hm..." Gumam heechul lirih. "Kau juga, jess...?" Tanya heechul tak jelas.

"Hm... Kupikir begitulah..." Balas gadis cantik yang ternyata bernama jessica jung itu.

"Lanjutkan menikmatinya. Aku rasa, aku sudah cukup puas menikmatinya." Heechul lantas berdiri, dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo... Kau memberiku sisa casey?. Keterlaluan." Cibir jessica sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Eonni..." Sebuah suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah timur. "Hah... Cukup main-mainnya. Ayo kita kembali. Kau suka sekali menggoda casey kim..." Cemooh gadis cantik berambut perak berkilau dan sedikit bergelombang itu. Pita kecil berwarna merah terang nampak menghiasi sisi kiri rambutnya.

"Ah... Kau menemukanku krys... Senang sekali aku masih bisa melihatmu..." Ucap jessica. Jessica segera mendekat kearah gadis cantik yang ternyata adalah adiknya bernama Krystal jung itu, dan membelai rambut peraknya. Krystal terlihat suka benar dengan perlakuan sang kakak.

"Kau iri denganku casey. Segera temukan kedua saudaramu, dan jadikan mereka berdua abadi seperti kita. Aku yakin yuri hime tidak akan keberatan kalau untukmu. Dan hasilnya, kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan mereka lagi setelahnya." Ucap jessica dengan nada memerintahkan.

"Kau bodoh jess. Aku terlalu menyayangi mereka, dan menjadikan mereka vampire seperti yang kau lakukan pada krystal itu adalah tindakan gila yang tak akan pernah aku lakukan." Balas heechul dan segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua gadis cantik yang nampak terdiam itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu krys...?" Jessica nampak terus memandang tempat heechul menghilang sebelumnya.

"Tentang casey kim?. Ucapannya pedas. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dia katakan eonni..." Jawab krystal yakin.

Jessica menggeleng pelan. "Apa menurutmu aku memang bodoh krys?. Dengan menjadikanmu vampire, harapanku adalah untuk menjadi bahagia, aman, abadi, dan tidak lagi menjadi ras yang terus diburu. Tapi sekarang aku jadi ragu, sebenarnya, kenapa aku malah menjadikanmu pemburu darah kalau aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu?. Sepertinya aku bersalah krys..." Gumam jessica menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Annio eonni... Sejak kecil aku mengikuti setiap langkahmu. Kau selalu benar dan kau panutanku. Kalau saja kau meninggalkanku, aku justru akan marah dan tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Eonni... Aku mohon jangan terpengaruh dengan kata-kata casey. Meski kau kadang melakukan kesalahan, tapi bukan berarti ideologi casey selalu benar. Dia hanya menyayangi keluarganya dengan caranya, begitu juga denganmu eonni..." Balas krystal panjang.

Mau tak mau jessica merasa terharu dengan kalimat adiknya itu. "Gumawo..." Ucap jessica tulus. Sekalipun jantung vampire tak lagi berdetak dan hati vampirenya telah lama membeku, tapi masih ada sisa rasa yang tertinggal bernama kasih sayang yang memungkinkan vampire jenis ini dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan ras manusia. Tidak semuanya tapi masih ada beberapa yang tersisa, dan jessica adalah salah satunya.

 **_o0o_**

Malam berlalu begitu cepat seakan roda hari diputar dengan kecepatan penuh. Subuh dini hari, seluruh pasukan pembasmi vampire sudah mulai bergerak mendekati camp musuh mereka. Mungkin mereka melupakan satu fakta, vampire tidak pernah tidur dan memang tidak memerlukannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, seluruh pasukan mulai mengendap mendekati markas lawan. Satu hal yang mungkin mereka lupakan juga –atau mungkin tidak-, Vampire memiliki pandangan, penciuman, pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari apapun. Dan langkah mereka layaknya _cheetah_ memburu mangsanya.

"Siap...?" Tanya kibum mengarah pada pasukannya. Dan seluruh pasukannya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Begitu juga dengann pasukan lainnya. Mereka terus bergerak menantang mautnya masing-masing. Dengan langkah pelan dan mata awas, seluruh pasukan terus mendekat selangkah demi selangkah lebih dekat.

 **Sementara itu didalam dimarkas vampire,**

"Arre... Ada yang datang..." Sungmin yang tengah meminum liquid merah berbau besi -bersama beberapa vampire lainnya- itu segera terbangun dari kursinya. "Menarik... Ada yang mau berburu dipagi buta...?" Tanya sungmin dan dibalas _smirk_ hampir seluruh yang mengikuti perjamuan tersebut.

Heechul nampak terduduk disalah satu kursi sambil terus memandang mencemooh pada para vampire yang –masih- dianggapnya menjijikkan itu. "Chullie... Kau mau ikut pesta kali ini?." Tanya sungmin entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping heechul.

"Ah... Kau tak punya pilihan. Kau harus ikut untuk mendapatkan stok nutrisi kita. _Well,_ kau akan sangat menyukainya." Lanjut sungmin menegaskan seraya menjauh dari jangkauan heechul yang kadang-kadang menjadi berbahaya itu.

Heechul masih terdiam. Matanya belum berkedip sekalipun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, entah karena dia melamun atau memang sudah lupa cara berkedip. "Mari berburu..." Ajak sungmin dengan wajahnya yang selalu nampak ceria.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk lembut pundaknya. "Kalau kau begitu tak menyukainya,aku mengizinkanmu untuk absen kali ini." Namja tampan dengan mata sipit dan pandangan yang selalu mengintimidasi itu menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

"Tch... Kau berisik jeremy." Decak heechul dan segera berdiri dengan tegak dan melangkah cepat menjauhi namja beraura dingin itu.

"Keras kepala." Gumam namja tampan itu kesal, meski _poker face_ nya selalu berhasil menyembunyikan segala perasaannya.

 **_o0o_**

Perburuan telah dimulai diluar sana. Tentara yang dimiliki sungmin saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi beberapa puluh pasukan manusia –Humon- yang datang. Beberapa vampire lemah berhasil dikalahkan, sementara beberapa yang lain terlalu kuat dan justru menyerang balik.

"Manusia bodoh..." Ucap sungmin saat tubuhnya yang bergerak dalam kecepatan luar biasa mendekat kearah salah satu namja yang mulai tampak ketakutan dan kehilangan keberanian yang sejak semula dipupuknya. Taring tajam sungmin segera menancap dileher namja itu, dan sebuah erangan keluar begitu saja mewarnai pekatnya pagi itu.

"Ah... Mian... Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ringis sungmin saat melihat mengsanya sudah lemas tak bernyawa. Sungmin segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Berharap dia bisa menikmati tegukan liquid yang begitu memabukkannya itu.

Dan matanya menemukan satu sosok. Namja tampan dengan kulit seputih salju yang terus menebas puluhan vampire lemah dengan tekadnya yang nampak mengerikan. Pedangnya yang berkilap tajam nampak mengintai apapun yang disentuhnya. "Ah... ha... Aku menemukannya..." Ucapnya senang.

Sungmin segera mendekat kearah namja pucat yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun itu dengan sekali langkah saja. Kyuhyun sungguh terkejut melihat kedatangan namja berwajah manis yang sudah tersenyum kearahnya itu. Dan kyuhyun mengenalinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengenali salah satu vampire yang telah merebut keluarganya itu dan membuatnya terus menyerang membabi buta kearah sungmin. "Jebal... Matilah..." Pekiknya kesal.

Sementara itu kibum kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat terus memperhatikan kyuhyun yang nampak tak lagi pada kesadarannya. "Andwe kyu..." Pekiknya keras. Dan kini dirinya sudah berada dalam jangkauan yeoja cantik berambut silver lurus sebahu.

"Ah... Manusia harusnya jadi hewan penurut..."Ucap gadis itu sambil memamerkankan senyum menawannya. Kibum yang tak cukup siap dengan kedatangan gadis itu tak dapat mengelak, ditambah pedangnya terlempar entah kemana.

"Kyu..." Gadis itu segera memiting kibum dan taringnya sudah dipersiapkan sebegitu rupa untuk meraih segenap cairan yang begitu disukainya. "Andwe..." Desah kibum tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Sementara itu kyuhyun terus memburu sungmin yang dengan lincah terus mundur hingga tanpa sadar kyuhyun sudah sangat jauh dari kelompoknya. Kyuhyun mencoba terus melancarkan serangannya yang terus dibalas tawa ringan oleh sungmin. "Sial... Kau mempermainkanku..." Pekiknya.

"Kau menarik sekali nak..." Kekeh sungmin tenang.

"Kembalikan heechul hyung ku..." Teriaknya nyaring. Cukup untuk membuat sungmin kaget mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh namja yang menarik hatinya itu.

"Kau kibum?. Atau kyuhyun?." Tanya sungmin yang kini tepat dibelakang tubuh kyuhyun yang tentu saja sulit dari dijangkau pedangnya.

Kyuhyun mencelos demi mendengar kalimat sungmin. Kaget karena vampire satu ini mengenalnya dan juga kibum. "Chullie pasti sangat senang kalau aku membawamu. Ah... Haruskah aku merasakan darahmu terlebih dahulu?." Tanya sungmin sambil mengelus ringan leher kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun bergidik karenanya. Dia sungguh ingin menjauh dari makluk satu ini, tapi tubuhnya bagai terkena _paralyze_ seolah terpaku dengan bumi.

"Andwe..." Gumamnya perlahan. Matanya ternyata terpaku pada satu titik saat ini, kearah kibum yang nampak tak berdaya. "Andwe..." Pekiknya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasa dadanya begitu panas dan sesak. air matanya sudah mulai bercampur dengan warna merah yang begitu pekat yang turut keluar dari matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya dengan pupil berwarna darah. Tubuhnya ambruk dan melemas begitu saja. "Argh..." Erangnya.

Sungmin nampak menelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang terjadi dengan calon mangsanya. Sementara kibum nampak memandang lemah ke arah kyuhyun yang nampak kesakitan. Kekuatannya seakan tersedot bersamaan dengan darah yang terus dihisap sang gadis vampire.

Dan saat itu, heechul yang nampak malas melawan para manusia itu melihat kearah kibum yang nampak mulai lemas. Matanya melotot tak percaya. "Bum ah..." Gumamnya pelan.

Matanya mengikuti arah pandang kibum, dan nampak disana kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan tak berperi. _Apa yang dilakukan sungmin sshi sebenarnya?."_ Batin heechul kesal.

Heechul tiba-tiba menghilang dalam satu kejapan mata, dan kini dirinya telah berada disisi gadis cantik yang tengah menikmati darah kibum itu. "Luna... Hentikan..." Bentak heechul sambil mendorong sang gadis menjauh.

"Ada apa casey...? Kau menginginkannya juga?." Tanya gadis cantik itu yang ternyata bernama luna dengan seringaian mencemooh. "Sa... Habiskan..." Lanjutnya seakan mempersilahkan heechul yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman kesal dari heechul.

Luna memilih menarik diri dari kemarahan heechul yang cukup dikenal mengerikan itu.

Kibum masih tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun. Pandangannya kosong. Heechul mencelos demi melihat hal tersebut. "Bum ah..." Suara heechul bergetar demi menahan perasaannya yang terus berkecamuk.

Dan saat kibum mendengar sebutan familiar yang begitu dirindunya itu, kibum segera membalikkan wajahnya. "Chullie hyung..." Suaranya tercekat begitu melihat sosok yang begitu diingat dalam memorinya dan tak pernah dilupakannya meski sedetikpun.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman." Ucap heechul dan segera meraih tubuh tinggi kibum.

"Chakkaman. Hyung tolong kyunnie..." Pinta kibum dengan penuh harap.

"Ehm... Setelah membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

"Andwe... Tolong kyunnie, dia kesakitan."

"Aku akan melakukannya bum..." Heechul terus berusaha mendekap tubuh sang adik yang nampak sedikit memberontak.

"Ah... Romantisnya..." Seorang gadis cantik berambut silver bergelombang nampak menatap kelakuan dua orang –atau mungkin juga bukan orang lagi- itu. Sebuah kikikan tak berhasil disembunyikannya.

"Hyung, bahaya..." Peringat kibum lemah dalam gendongan heechul.

"Menyingkirlah jess..." Perintah heechul tak mau dibantah.

" _Well, Yeah..."_ Balas gadis cantik itu yang ternyata adalah jessica.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, kibum sadar pakaian yang dikenakan oleh heechul serupa dengan yang digunakan gadis vampire yang sempat dilawannya beberapa waktu sebelumnya itu.

"Hyung... Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan mereka...? Kau..." Tanya kibum sembari melepaskan diri dari gendongan heechul kasar.

"Bum ah..." Heechul tercekat seketika.

 **_TBC_**

 **Well, Precious blood chapter 2 telah datang.**

 **Fuyu mohon maaf karena updatenya yang lama, dan sangat lama... :P**

 **Ah ya... Mulai banyak cast yang muncul kan?.**

 **Ada yang gak tahu nama-nama asing di chapter ini?. Fuyu akan ngasih tahu.**

 **Untuk yang gak tahu aja...**

 **Jeremy kim = Yesung**

 **Casey kim = Heechul**

 **Vincent lee = Sungmin.**

 **Aiden lee = Donghae.**

 ** _Slave_** **Budak, atau sebutan untuk m** **anusia yang menjadi vampire karena meminum darah vampire. Slave sangat patuh pada masternya, yaitu vampire yang memberikan darah untuknya.**

 **Meski dalam kasus heechul, heechul diinjeksi dulu baru jadi vampire, tapi dia meminum darah kwon yuri hime. Jadi heechul dipanggil slave yuri hime oleh luhan.**

 **Dan disini fuyu bakal ngaku, kalau fuyu masukin, all of member SUPER JUNIOR, EXO K, EXO M, SNSD, sama F(x). Banyak ya...? Abisnya dijadikan tiga bagian. Vampir, humon, dan human. Jadi kalo Cuma dikit, susah bikin ceritanya. Kekeke... Semoga gak ada yang bingung ya...?**

 **Oh iya, satu lagi, FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Owari no seraph. Ada yang pernah liat? Ada beberapa bagian yang fuyu buat sama, tapi secara keseluruhan, FF ini milik fuyu seorang.**

 **Fuyu minta maaf, kali ini fuyu gak bisa jawab satu persatu review kalian. Tapi fuyu sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau RnR Precious blood, bahkan ada yang Follow/ Fav dan menantikan chapter selanjutnya. Gamsahaeyo chingu ya...**

 **For precious blood chapter 2...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE... #Bow**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, August 16th 2015.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Precious Blood**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Cho kyuhyun**

 **And find by yourself** **J**

.

.

.

- **Chapter 3-**

 **Waktu pernah membuat kita terpisah...**

 **Dan waktu telah mempertemukan kita kembali...**

 **Tapi benarkah waktu adalah milik kita...?**

 **_o0o_**

Park jungsoo alias leeteuk nampak sibuk mengurus para vampire yang terus mengarah ke sisinya seakan tak ada habisnya. Namun atensinya seketika beralih ketika matanya menatap kearah kyuhyun yang nampak bergulung kesakitan juga pada kibum yang nampak beradu kata dengan satu vampire. _Well,_ ini aneh, mengingat seharusnya kibum membunuhnya tanpa banyak kata.

Sekalipun begitu pikirannya terus dipacu untuk menambah strategi demi menghadapi hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi diluar perkiraan mereka, dan tepat saat kyuhyun berdiri, leeteuk seketika terkejut. " _Lost_..." Ucapnya tertahan. Wajahnya menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Argh... Argh..." Kyuhyun yang berada dikejauhan terus saja mengerang tanpa ada yang menghentikannya. Namja imut yang semula berada didekatnya memilih menjauh beberapa meter demi menghindari apapun yang mungkin terjadi.

"Inikah demon terkuat hasil keserakahan manusia?." Tanya sungmin lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya tiba-tiba melengkung keatas secara bersamaan. "Menarik..." Ucapnya pelan.

Sedikit demi sedikit rambut kyuhyun berubah menjadi putih perak yang terus bertambah panjang hingga sebahu dan berkilau. Sepasang taring nampak memanjang dari kedua sudut giginya. Kulit pucatnya semakin memucat seakan tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir disana. Pedang ditangannya terus dipegang semakin erat. Dan setelahnya kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati sungmin dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Sementara kibum terus memandang kearah heechul. "Hyung... Kau... Katakan bahwa kau masih manusia..." Teriak kibum frustasi.

Heechul yang sama sekali tak yakin dengan jati dirinya hanya terdiam tak mampu menjawab tanya namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. "Bum ah... Ikutlah denganku saja... Aku akan segera menyelamatkan kyuhyun setelahnya..."

"Kau... Vampire... Kau bukan heechul hyung kami... Kau hanya penyamar... Pergi dari hadapanku...! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu." Ucap kibum dingin.

"Bum ah..." Heechul mencelos demi mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang adik. Kalimat itu benar-benar menohoknya saat itu juga. Sakit...Sungguh sangat sakit perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan kyunnie secepatnya, dan mungkin akan mengurusmu setelahnya." Lanjut kibum sembari menjauh dari hadapan heechul.

Heechul hanya terus terdiam terpaku ditempatnya. "Ah... ha... Kau ditolak casey. Dia adikmu...? Haruskah aku memberi pelajaran untuknya agar lebih patuh padamu?." Tanya jessica sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Lakukan saja. Dan kau tak akan melihat matahari diatas kepalamu lagi setelahnya." Heechul berkata dingin sambil memandang tajam kearah jessica.

Seorang yeoja dengan busur lengkap dengan anak panah ditangannya nampak mengintai tubuh heechul dari radius beberapa meter. Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sama sekali tak menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya.

" _Well,_ aku akan cari makan lagi. Semoga selamat..." Ucap jessica ambigu dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Kau ceroboh casey..." Seorang namja dengan tangan kekarnya terlihat menggendong tubuh heechul yang lebih kecil darinya. Sebuah letusan besar menyusul setelahnya.

Heechul benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Gumawo jeremy sshi.." Ucapnya saat sudah diturunkan dari bahu sang namja.

"Jangan berterimakasih. Aku terlalu menyukai yuri hime, dan hanya tak ingin dia bersedih hati." Balas namja yang menolongnya tersebut dingin. Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahunya mendengar kalimat jeremy atau yesung itu.

Diujung sana, kyuhyun sudah mulai mengamuk dengan kekuatan yang tak main-main. "Kyu..." Desah heechul pelan. "Manusia benar-benar memanfaatkanmu sekejam ini." Keluh heechul selanjutnya.

Sungmin yang memang berada disekitar kyuhyun terus saja diserangnya hingga hampir kewalahan. Kekuatan kyuhyun meningkat pesat setelah perubahannya itu. Beruntung sungmin termasuk vampire kasta bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata para vampire. "Wa... Kau menarik sekali." Ucap sungmin memuji. Dan sekali lagi kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya menghasilkan ledakan yang tak main-main. "Kyu... Hentikan kyu..." Pekik kibum semakin mendekat kearah kyuhyun.

"Hasil penelitian itu benar-benar mengerikan ya...?"Ucap namja kekar bernama kangin pada partnernya yang tengah mencari perlindungan bersamanya, Kim jong in atau biasa dipanggil kai.

"Nde sanbae... Kita harus benar-benar menjauh saat dia mengamuk. Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Jawab kai dan kangin mengangguk setuju.

Sekali lagi kyu menyerang vampire lain dan setelahnya dia justru menyerang teman-temannya. "Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh semuanya..." Kyuhyun terus merapalkan kalimat itu bagaikan mantra. Seringaiannya sesekali terlihat saat menyaksikan beberapa orang terluka akibat ulahnya.

Heechul nampak menutup mulutnya demi melihat kejadian itu. Kakinya segera melangkah mencoba mendekati saudaranya. Namun sebuah tangan menghalangi langkahnya dengan mencengkeram erat lengannya. "Jangan pergi casey... Bocah itu tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Para manusia itu yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap yesung mencoba menahan langkah heechul.

"Wae...?" Tanya heechul dingin.

"Kau akan mati kalau berhadapan dengannya. Kau tak lihat, vincent saja kewalahan?. Kau memang kuat karena menjadi slave yuri hime, tapi kau masih tak mampu menghadapinya casey..." Balas yesung yakin.

"Apa aku terlihat masih hidup?." Pertanyaan heechul itu membuat yesung terdiam. Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman tangan yang sejak tadi membelenggu langkah heechul.

Heechul segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mencoba mendekat kearah kyuhyun. Dan saat kyuhyun menyadari ada yang mendekat kearahnya, segera saja kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya membuat angin ribut yang langsung menghantam tubuh heechul dengan keras hingga membentur bangunan sekitar.

Beberapa kali heechul memuntahkan cairan berwarna hitam dari mulutnya karena serangan mendadak itu. "Ugh..." Desahnya pelan. Heechul kembali memandang kearah kyuhyun. "Tch..." Decaknya kesal.

Sementara itu kibum yang tak memiliki banyak tenaga itu segera mendekat kearah kyuhyun, berharap saudaranya itu masih mengenalinya. "Kibum ah..." Pekik leeteuk dari kejauhan menyadari tindakan bodoh namja tampan itu. "Kyu... aku kibum..." Pelannya mencoba mencari celah kesadaran milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nampak terdiam sesaat memandangi wajah kibum dengan sorot dinginnya. Namun tangannya yang membawa pedang itu segera terangkat. "Bunuh..." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Leeteuk segera berlari melihat pertanda buruk itu, hanya saja jaraknya terlalu jauh dan dirinya tengah terluka parah berkat pertarungannya dengan dua gadis bersaudara sebelumnya.

Kibum hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi. _Mati ditangan saudara sendiri lebih baik ketimbang mati ditangan vampire_ batinnya tenang. Dan _Jlebb,_ kibum tak merasakan sensasi apapun ditubuhnya. Namun wajahnya terciprat sesuatu yang terasa dingin dikulitnya.

"Ugh..." Sebuah rintihan terdengar didepannya. Kibum segera membuka matanya dan kaget melihat apa yang ada didepannya. "Chu..." Kibum masih tak yakin dengan namja dihadapannya. "Pabo...! Kau sudah janji padaku bum ah..." Ucap namja dihadapan kibum pelan sambil menoleh kearah kibum yang terus terdiam ditempatnya.

Sebuah kalimat yang pernah heechul katakan dihari perpisahan mereka kembali terngiang di otak kibum. _Bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus tetap hidup sebagai manusia, apapun yang terjadi. Lakukan yang terbaik dan jangan pernah memiliki penyesalan nantinya. Kalian harus terus bertahan. Arra...?. Berjanjilah padaku untuk melakukannya..!_

"Chu... Chullie hyung..." Tanpa disadarinya, satu butir air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kelopaknya. Bibir kibum terus bergetar tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ah... Hahahahaha..." Tawa mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. Heechul yang sudah semakin lemah itu nampak tersenyum memandang saudaranya yang lain itu. "Kyunnie... Kau tak boleh membunuh saudaramu." Ucapnya pelan seakan tengah menasehati anak kecil.

"Ehm...?" Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya seakan mengingat siapa orang yang baru saja ditusuknya itu. "Bunuh..." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun menancapkan pedangnya semakin dalam ketubuh heechul. "Ugh..." Rintih heechul sekali lagi.

"Hyung..." Pekik kibum ngeri.

Heechul memilih untuk terus menusukkan pedang kyuhyun semakin dalam ketubuhnya. Berusaha menggapai tubuh adiknya yang begitu dirindukannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa... Kemarilah.." Ucap heechul tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Darah juga berkali-kali keluar dari bibirnya.

Dikejauhan leeteuk melihat pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama sekali tak terdeteksi artinya. Yesung terus memandang pilu kearah tiga bersaudara itu, _poker face_ nya menghilang entah kemana untuk sejenak. Sementara itu sungmin menyeringai, "Menarik..." Ucapnya dilanjut dengan tawa ceria.

Heechul kini sudah berhasil mencapai tubuh adiknya itu. Satu tangannya memegang tangan kyuhyun yang tengah memegang pedang, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk tubuh kyuhyun intens. "Ini hyung... Chullie hyung... Tenanglah kyu... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Bisik heechul pelan disamping telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang begitu familiar di otaknya. Seakan kenangan itu diputar bagai kaset lama. _Kau mimpi buruk lagi kyu...? Ini hyung... Chullie hyung... Tenanglah... semua baik-baik saja... Hyung disini, menemanimu._ Kalimat dari heechul yang biasa diucapkan ketika kyuhyun mendapat mimpi buruk itu entah bagaimana mampu meredakkan amukan kyuhyun seketika.

Namun, "Argh..." Kyuhyun kembali mengerang dan mencoba memberontak. Namun heechul sama sekali tidak bersedia melepaskan pelukannya, sekalipun tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Rambut kyuhyun kembali memendek dan kembali menghitam seperti seharusnya. Matanya kembali berwarna normal sekalipun pandangannya nampak kosong. "Chullie hyung..." Ucapnya dan seketika kehilangan kesadarannya. "Kyu..." Ucap heechul. Sayangnya tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menanggung bebannya

Heechul ambruk bersamaan dengan tubuh kyuhyun yang juga melemas begitu saja. "Syukurlah..." Ucap heechul pelan dan kesadarannya juga menghilang.

"Kyu... Hyung..." Kibum mulai mendekat kearah kedua keluarganya itu perlahan. Namun belum sampai tempatnya, seorang namja imut yang masih diingat kibum itu nampak mendekat kearah dua saudaranya itu. "Andwe..." Ucap kibum perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil keduanya, aku hanya akan mengambil bagian kami." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum. Tangannya segera meraih tubuh heechul dan segera digendongnya ala _bridal style_ setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pedang kyuhyun yang menancap begitu dalam ditubuhnya.

" _Retreat..."_ Teriak yesung tegas. Dan semuanya segera mundur dengan patuh. Sungmin juga menjauh segera menyusul rombongannya. "Aku akan mengingat kalian berdua. Kibum ah... Kyuhyunnie..." Sungmin hilang setelah beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Chullie hyung..." Desah kibum pelan. "Kyu..." Kibum segera mendekat kearah kyuhyun diikuti hampir seluruh anggota regu.

Bisik-bisik dan kasak kusuk tak mengenakkan mulai terdengar santer. "Jadi kyuhyun sshi _The last savior_ itu?." Kibum terus saja mendekap tubuh saudaranya yang terus tertutup matanya.

 **_o0o_**

"Ergh... Hyu..ng... Chul... Chullie... Hyung..." Kyuhyun terus bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, atau mungkin dalam ketidaksadarnnya.

Kibum segera mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara lirih saudaranya itu. "Kyu... Kyuhyun ah... Irrona..." Pintanya memelas.

Sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti, kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Dan seketika itu juga air matanya mengalir tak mampu ditahannya. "Waegaeunde kyu?. Ada yang sakit. Katakan padaku." Pinta kibum yang sudah sangat khawatir itu.

"Bum... Hiks... Aku mimpi bertemu dengan chullie hyung. Kasihan dia... Hiks... Dia banyak terluka..." Ucap kyuhyun tak runtut.

Kibum langsung mendekap tubuh saudaranya itu erat. "Jangan dipikirkan kyu... Chullie hyung... Dia akan baik-baik saja." Balas kibum yakin.

"Hm..." Kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukannya. Geunde, aku sangat merindukannya bum... Aku sangat merindukannya sampai hatiku sakit." Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengusap dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak setiap kali mengingat tentang saudara tertuanya itu.

"Nado... Geunde..." Belum selesai kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong begitu saja oleh kyuhyun. "Arra...? Heechul hyung pasti sudah bahagia di syurga. Jadi seharusnya kita juga bahagia disini. Aku tak mau dia sedih." Ucap kyuhyun yakin.

Kibum mencelos demi mendengar kalimat kyuhyun. _Kyu... Uri hyung... Masih hidup... Atau mungkin juga sudah mati... Kyu... Eottokae...?_ Batin kibum kelu.

"Kibum sshi... Leeteuk sshi meminta anda menemuinya di tenda pusat." Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi itu kini berada diantara dua saudara itu.

"Nde. Gumawo kris. Aku akan segera kesana." Balas kibum tenang.

Namja tinggi yang dipanggil kris itu segera undur diri setelah mendengar jawaban namja berpangkat diatasnya itu.

"Istirahatlah... Aku akan segera kembali saat urusan ini selesai." Pinta kibum dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan kibum.

Kibumpun segera meninggalkan kyuhyun setelah sebuah senyuman dialamatkannya pada saudaranya yang berharga itu.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa remuk itu. _Hyung... Melihatmu dalam mimpi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata dan sangat menyakitkan? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi._ Batin kyuhyun sedih.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau perlu meminum darah manusia untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya casey..." Yeoja cantik dengan pakaian lolita itu nampak cemas memperhatikan tubuh bawahannya yang terus bergetar.

"Anni... Aku... Bu..tuh... Mi...likmu yuri... Hime.." Pinta heechul lemah.

"Tidak akan cukup. Meskipun aku adalah vampire bangsawan, darahku tidak akan pernah sama dengan kandungan gizi yang terdapat didalam darah manusia. Kali ini kau harus mendengarku atau kau akan musnah casey... Setidaknya kau akan semakin lemah setiap harinya." Gadis yang dipanggil yuri hime itu terus berusaha memaksa namja disampingnya itu meminum cairan merah di gelas yang berada ditangannya.

"Andwe... Kalau.. aku.. meminumnya...Aku bukan.. lagi... Manusia..."

"Cih... Kau bahkan sudah menjadi mayat sejak aku menancapkan taringku dilehermu. Ah...ha... Kau tak meminum darah manusia karena masih berharap kembali menjadi manusia?. Setelah bertemu kembali dengan dua saudaramu, kau semakin ingin kembali menjadi manusia dan kembali pada mereka. Lupakan casey.. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Kau adalah yuri hime slave, dan berbanggalah dengan gelar itu. Aku rasa itu lebih dari cukup untukmu yang sebelumnya tak lebih dari manusia rendahan casey." Ucap yuri tajam. Sebenarnya yuri juga mengkhawairkan keadaan sang slave kalau terus-terusan berbuat demikian.

"Apa... Aku.. Memang tidak... bisa kembali?."

Yuri hime mengangguk sekali dengan sangat yakin. "Cha, minumlah. Kau harus cukup kuat untuk menolong dan melindungi mereka berdua."

Heechul memandang tak percaya kearah yuri hime. Apakah tuannya itu menyetujui keinginan terpendamnya?.

Untuk sejenak heechul sedikit terpengaruh, namun kemudian, "Annio. Meskipun aku lemah, meski aku akhirnya musnah, aku tidak akan pernah minum darah manusia. Sedikitpun." Yakin heechul lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Geure, lalui malam ini kalau kau bisa tanpa darah ini. Semoga kau kuat dengan sakitnya dan tidak memilih untuk bunuh diri karena sakit yang akan kau rasakan nantinya." Yuri segera berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berlalu."Kalau kau berubah pikiran." Yuri menaruh gelas bening dengan cairan yang begitu menggiurkan bagi para vampire itu. Diapun segera berlalu setelahnya.

Heechul kembali meringkuk dalam rasa sakitnya yang terasa begitu membakar tubuhnya. Berkali-kali matanya memandang gelas dinakas samping tempat tidurnya itu. "Andwe... Mereka akan kecewa padaku..." Bisik heechul pelan.

Namun tubuhnya justru bergerak mendekati gelas tersebut seakan tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya. Tangannya sudah mulai mengambil gelas itu dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya yang sudah mengering itu.

Prakk... Heechul membanting gelas itu hingga cairan menggiurkan itu tumpah tak karuan. Gelasnyapun pecah berkeping-keping. Heechul kembali melingkarkan tubuhnya layaknya trenggiling saat dingin semakin merasuki tubuhnya. "Hah.. Hah..." Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan demi merasakan sakit yang nyatanya memang membuatnya berkeinginan mengakhiri rasa sakit itu saat ini juga. "Appo..." Desahnya pelan.

 **_o0o_**

Kibum duduk diatas kursi yang terpisah dari tiga kursi lain dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?." Tanya leeteuk dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak baik. Bisakah kalian mengembalikannya ke markas pusat atau memberhentikannya saja dari jabatannya?." Tanya kibum memelas.

Dua orang namja selain leeteuk nampak menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bagaimanapun juga, kita sekarang tahu, kita memiliki senjata terakhir." Namja bertubuh kekar bernama kim youngwoon atau kerap dipanggil kangin itu segera saja menjawab tanya kibum.

"Hah...? Kau serius dengan kalimatmu?." Tanya kibum berang.

"Bum..." Leeteuk nampak menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Kenyataannya, memang kita membutuhkan kyuhyun dalam bentuk itu bum... Kita tidak akan pernah mampu membebaskan bangsa manusia dari vampir selama kita tidak mengorbankan apapun. Mengertilah." Kini namja berwajah lembut yang duduk disebelah kangin mengambil suara.

"Saudaraku... Bukan senjata... Dia manusia... Dia memang harapan terakhir. Tapi harapan terakhirku dan juga chullie hyungku. Jika manusia memang harus musnah, aku akan membiarkannya saja. Selama itu tidak terjadi pada kyuhyun."

"Kau egois bum." Ucap leeteuk pelan.

"Tidak bolehkah?. Aku berjuang bersama kalian, aku berhenti menjadi manusia seutuhnya demi keinginan kalian, bahkan aku mengingkari janjiku pada hyungku karena kalian. Dan aku hanya minta kyuhyun tetap aman dan selamat. Apa berlebihan?." Cerca kibum yang sudah mulai naik pitam itu.

"Bum... Mengertilah... Ini demi kelangsungan hidup manusia. Itu yang kita perjuangkan saat ini. Arra...?" Ucap tan hankyung, namja berwajah lembut itu.

"Arra... Tapi yang tidak ku mengerti, mengapa kalian mengatakan kyuhyun sebagai senjata terakhir?. Perubahannya sebelumnya bahkan begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Dan kalian... Mau jadi penonton penderitaannya...?. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya. Permisi." Kibum segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajah kesal itu jelas terpeta disana.

"Teuki sshi..." Kangin segera memandang kearah leeteuk yang masih terdiam.

"Arra..." Balas leeteuk pelan, dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mengusak kasar rambutnya dan menjadikannya berantakan parah. "Aufh... Mereka lucu sekali. Kyuhyun senjata?. Jangan bercanda. Matipun aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Benarkah?. Bagimana lehermu? Masih sakit?." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kalimat kibum.

"Teukie hyung..."

"Nde. Kau akan baik-baik saja selama yang menggigitmu bukan vampire bangsawan. Dan dengar bum..."

"Jangan katakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kalimat kalian didalam tadi. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Bagaimana kalau kalian menggunakanku saja untuk senjata terakhir."

"Bum... Semuanya sudah terjadi sesuai dengan perkiraan kita. Bahkan kyuhyun yang akan mengamuk hari ini, sudah dalam prediksi kami. Meski vampire yang bisa meredakan amarah kyuhyun tidak termasuk dalam perkiraan. Jika ini semua berhasil maka..."

"Maka aku akan kehilangan saudaraku lagi."

"Dengarkan dulu bum. Kau memilih mana, antara berkorban satu orang untuk banyak orang dengan berkorban banyak orang untuk satu orang?."

"Beri aku pilihan ketiga hyung. Kita tidak akan mengorbankan siapapun."

"Mustahil... Kecuali pada keadaan semacam ini. Kyuhyun mengamuk dan membunuh seluruh pasukan vampire, dan vampire yang mampu mengendalikan emosinya kemarin melakukan hal yang sama."

"Chullie hyung..."

"He...?"

"Itu chullie hyung... Uri hyung..." Air mata kibum mengalir begitu saja menganak sungai tanpa mampu dicegahnya.

"Ah... Kim heechul... Kalian bilang dia sudah..."

"Nde, begitulah yang kami pikirkan selama ini. Tapi nyatanya... Dia masih hidup. Atau mungkin juga tidak."

"Dia salah satu vampire bum..." Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Dan pada vampire, apa yang harus kita lakukan?." Tanya leeteuk meminta jawaban.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya hyung..."

"Kalau begitu kami yang akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun dia berseberangan dengan kita. Arra...?"

Kibum tak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia hanya terdiam. "Kyuhyunie tidak akan menyukainya hyung..."

"Jangan memberitahukan apapun padanya. Saat ini, mungkin dia tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi saat dia hilang kendali." Kibum terbelalak. "Kau tahu dia tidak mengingat apapun saat ini?. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya hyung?."

Leeteuk hanya terdiam. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu kebenarannya bum..."

Kibum menggeleng kasar. "Aku ingin tahu semuanya sekarang. Beri aku penjelasan. Apa yang terjadi pada saudaraku. Adakah sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?. Katakan sekarang..."

"Bum..."

"Sekarang park jungsoo sshi..." Bentak kibum keras. Matanya yang tajam berusaha mengintimidasi namja dihadapannya itu.

" _Well,..."_

 **_o0o_**

Siang berganti malam. Dan memang begitulah cara Tuhan mengatur alam. Gugusan bintang entah bagaimana tetap tenang dan bersinar redup diatas langit sana. Seakan peperangan tak pernah mengusik ketenangan mereka. Begitu juga dengan bulan sabit yang nampak tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Oh... Seburuk itukah alam manusia saat ini, hingga alam turut berduka?.

Disebuah ruangan dengan penerangan sebatang lilin warna merah yang cukup besar. Seorang namja masih terus bergulung dengan rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya terus menerus menderu, berlomba untuk keluar dari balik hidung bangirnya.

Iris merahnya bersinar sendu. Tidak ada satu katapun bahkan erangan. Hanya gerak tubuhnya yang nampak tak nyaman. Bulan menerangi rambut silvernya, dan rambut silvernya seakan memantulkan kembali cahaya yang didapatnya, hingga membuatnya nampak bersinar indah.

"Chullie hyung... Kau didalam?." Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan namja tampan itu. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu ingin sekali menjawab suara itu, namun tak bisa. Suaranya hilang bersama dengan tenaga yang seakan terhisap tanpa sisa.

"Ah.. Hyung..." Suara itu ternyata berasal dari namja berwajah childish yang kini sudah berada di hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Hae ah..." Bisik heechul pelan.

"Nde... Kau butuh sesuatu?." Tanya namja childish bernama lee donghae itu.

Heechul berusaha untuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Argh..." Rasa pusing yang menyebabkan mual langsung menyeruak, bahkan hanya karena satu gerakan kecil.

"Bantu aku..." Heechul nampak membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga donghae yang membuat donghae sedikit terbeliak. "Jinjja...?" Pekik donghae kaget.

"Nde... Temukan dia segera. Manusia..." Heechul kini mulai memuntahkan darah berwarna pekat. "Hyung..." Donghae terkejut bukan main melihat pemandangan tersebut. Donghae yang dasarnya memang berhati lembut itu seketika meneteskan air mata demi melihat satu-satunya teman terdekatnya terluka sedemikian rupa.

"Manusia..." Dan lagi, kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali. "Diamlah hyung... Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Sekarang aku mohon istirahatlah..." Heechul akhirnya kembali terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Karena donghae memaksa untuk merawat dan membersihkan tubuh heechul yang terlalu lemah itu.

"Mianhae hae ah..." Lirih heechul.

"Untuk apa?." Pelan donghae.

"Semuanya..."

"Hm..."

"Kalau aku... Tidak bisa bertahan... Bisakah... Aku percayakan mereka padamu?."

"Jangan ucapkan kata yang tidak mungkin. Kita ini immortal hyung. Kita tidak akan bisa mati. Kecuali Tuhan menimpakan langit diatas kepala kita." Balas donghae sewot.

"Hm..." Heechul membiarkan iris merahnya kembali bersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Dia tetap mencoba untuk tidur meski itu juga adalah hal yang mustahil baginya kini.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati donghae membersihkan setiap liquid yang keluar dari mulut heechul. Dibukanya pakaian heechul berniat menggantinya dengan yang bersih.

Kulit putih sempurna itu terpampang sudah. Begitu indah sekalipun otot yang dimilikinya tak lebih dari garis biru kehijaun dan sixpack itu sama sekali tidak ada disana. Hanya sebuah luka sepanjang 7 cm membuatnya nampak cacat.

"Appo..." Erang heechul pelan saat donghae berusaha membersihkan luka tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukannya padamu hyung...?"

"Kyuhyunnie..."

"Hah... Lucu sekali. Dia hampir membunuh saudaranya?."

"Anni... Dia dibawah pengaruh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan." Bisik heechul. Dan lagi, air matanya meleleh kembali. Seharian ini dia terlalu sering menangis. Hingga merasa sangat lelah dan menguras tenaganya.

Kedua namja itu segera terdiam tanpa kata. Tangan donghae masih terampil membersihkan tubuh heechul dengan sangat lembut.

 **_o0o_**

Beberapa kursi sudah tertata rapi malam itu di pos penjagaan. "Pertemuan darurat lagi." Namja tinggi berwajah tampan nan imut bernama park chanyeol itu nampak berbisik pada namja disampingnya.

"Ssst... Jangan berisik. Aku ingin mendengarnya juga." Pinta kai, namja tampan yang lebih pendek itu kesal.

"Arra.." Bisik chanyeol sebal.

Sementara itu didalam sana...

"Kalian gila. Aku tidak setuju." Bentak kibum dengan nada tegas.

"Kibum sshi. Kau tidak bisa selamanya mempertahankan egomu. Kita membutuhkannya untuk memusnahkan bangsa vampire. Ini adalah cara terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Lagipula ada heechul, saudara vampire mu itu yang bisa menghentikan amukan cho kyuhyun." Tan hankyung masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya. Sementara yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan sengit itu.

"Heechul hyung terluka. Dia tidak mungkin datang kemedan pertempuran untuk saat ini."

"Dia akan datang kibum sshi. Dia adalah vampire. Dan vampire tidak akan mati hanya dengan satu tusukan. Lagipula saat itu, kyuhyun belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya."

"Dia terluka parah. Sekalipun vampire, jika mendapat luka seserius itu, aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan."

"Kau sepertinya belum mengerti mekanisme tubuh mereka. Mereka akan kembali sehat segar bugar setelah meminum darah manusia kibum sshi."

"Geunde..."

"Jebal... Mari bertaruh untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia."

"Bisakah...? Bisakah kalian tidak menghancurkan keluargaku...?"

Seluruh mata langsung menatap kibum intens. "Aku kehilangan heechul hyung delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dan dia tidak dalam keadaan yang sama. Dia mungkin sebenarnya sudah mati, dan telah berubah menjadi makhluk rendahan bernama vampire. Tapi matanya, dia masih heechul hyung kami, sekalipun tidak lagi berwarna cokelat terang. Haruskah aku kehilangan kyuhyun juga sekarang?. Sekalipun heechul hyung datang, lalu apa yang terjadi pada heechul hyung kalau dia tidak bisa meredakan amarah kyunnie?. Apa yang terjadi pada kyunnie kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya?."

"Baik kim heechul maupun cho kyuhyun, kita harus melenyapkannya." Balas namja bertubuh atletis berwajah tampan, choi siwon.

"Hah...? Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku terlebih dahulu saja?." Kibum mulai berkata dingin.

"Hentikan keegoisanmu ini kim kibum sshi..." Ucap lee hyuk jae alias eunhyuk itu sambil menggebrak meja kesal. "Kau pikir kita senang mengorbankan apapun, eoh?. Disana, di medan pertempuran hari ini, aku melihat saudaraku. Dia menggunakan pakaian bewarna hitam, kau tahu maksudku?. Apa kau pikir aku akan bahagia saat suatu saat nanti harus mengarahkan pedang keparat ini ke lehernya?. Tidak!. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa dengan wujudnya. Kumohon... Berpikirlah rasional kibum sshi..."

"Hyukkie..." Leeteuk segera mengusap punggung temannya itu lembut berharap amarah sang sahabat mereda.

Kibum terkejut dengan segenap kalimat eunhyuk itu. _Benarkah?_ Itulah satu kata yang menari diotaknya.

"Baiklah...Lakukan seperti apa yang kalian rencanakan." Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari kelopaknya yang memandang datar seluruh pasukan utama yang hadir saat itu. Pandangan kibum kini menjadi kosong seakan ada lubang gelap yang telah menelan jiwanya.

"Bum ah..." Leeteuk berucap pelan.

"Kita akan menjalankan rencana ini dalam 3 hari. Persiapkan fisik kalian." Choi siwon selaku pimpinan tertinggi memberi keputusan.

Seluruh yang hadir nampak tertekan dengan segala yang terjadi selama ini. Wajah-wajah putusasa itu sudah nampak semakin jelas.

Kibum segera meninggalkan pertemuan itu dan memilih berlalu pergi begitu saja, tanpa salam dan satu katapun.

 **_o0o_**

"Noona... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?." Namja bertubuh kecil itu nampak mendekat kearah yeoja cantik dengan bandana pink yang menghiasi rambut brunettenya.

"Ehm... Pasukan pembasmi vampire sudah begitu lama pergi. Mengapa mereka tidak juga kembali?. Apa mereka baik-baik saja atau mereka..."

"Seohyun noona. Kau memikirkan kyuhyun hyung?."

"Ehm... Tidak hanya dia. Sesungguhnya aku merindukan kyuhyunnie, kibummie, juga wookie. Kenapa mereka harus pergi bersama-sama sih?. Tidak bisakah mereka disini saja dan tidak membahayakan dirinya?."

"Entahlah..."

"Ne baekhyunnie. Kalau kau sudah lulus dari tes kemiliteran, apa kau juga akan menyusul mereka?."

"Nde..."

"Kyungsoo, Tao, lay dan chen juga?."

"Nde. Kami sudah berjanji Pada chanyeol untuk menyusulnya." Byun baekhyun namja imut itu nampak tersenyum yakin.

"Ketika kau berangkat, kau tidak akan tahu bisa kembali atau tidak. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?."

Baekhyun nampak mengangguk beberapa kali. "Haruskah aku juga ikut?." Tanya seohyun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak. Noona... Kau terlalu cantik untuk berurusan dengan para vampire. Aku khawatir ada gadis vampire yang cemburu karena kecantikanmu dan memilih mengulitimu. Mengerikan?."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu, saat kau berangkat dan kebetulan bertemu dengan tiga orang pabo itu, katakan pada mereka untuk tetap hidup atau aku akan menguliti mereka. Arra...?" Pinta seohyun sadis.

"Nde..." Jawab baekhyun sambil tertawa lebar.

 **_TBC_**

 **Mianhae, fuyu tidak bisa menjawab ripiuw kalian satu persatu...  
Geunde, jeongmal gumawo...**

 **Sepertinya FF ini semakin tidak karuan... Mianhae...**

 **RnR plish... ^_^/**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 10 September 2015**


	5. Chapter 4

**Precious Blood**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim kibum**

 **Cho kyuhyun**

 **And find by yourself...**

.

.

.

- **Chapter 4-**

 **Apa yang terjadi, maka terjadilah...**

 **Tuhan memiliki kehendak...**

 **_oPB4o_**

Seorang namja berkulit pucat nampak masih menutup matanya menyembunyikan iris berkilauan yang indah didalam kelopaknya.

Tok... Tok.. Tok... Tiga kali ketukan pintu membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Kyu..." Sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya terdengar dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Wookie...?" Ucapnya pelan dan tak yakin.

Pintu terbuka begitu saja tanpa menunggu ucapan 'silahkan' dari empunya. "Kyuhyunie... Bogoshippo..." Namja imut dengan wajah bocah itu segera menubruk tubuh kyuhyun yang belum sempat duduk dengan sempurna.

"Dasar... Putri tidur, kau baru bangun eoh?. Kukira kau akan berperang dengan para vampire. Tidak disangka kau malah tiduran seperti di hotel saja." Cerocos kim ryeowook, sahabat kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau disini?." Tanya kyuhyun bingung. Tentu saja, keduanya diletakkan didistrik yang berbeda. Dan saat dia bangun tidur sang sahabat berada disekitarnya. Apa kyuhyun hanya bermimpi. Dicubitnya lengannya sendiri dan _Appo_ batinnya menyesal melakukan hal konyol itu. Ini nyata, dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi, itulah kebenarannya.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku dipindahtugaskan kemari. Banyak petarung garis belakang yang gugur, dan aku diminta untuk membantu distrik ini dengan beberapa anggota yang lain." Balas ryeowook menjelaskan.

"O.." Kyuhyun hanya mampu membuat lingkaran dibibirnya sebagai tanda mengerti. "Ah, wookie... Kau harus berusaha lebih keras saat berada di tempat ini. Vampirenya ganas." Lanjut kyuhyun mencoba menakuti ryeowook, yang sama sekali tak berhasil dan malah meningkatkan semangat namja imut itu.

Saat keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka, dnegan tawa, sindiran, dan apapun yang membuat mereka tertawa, kim kibum memasuki ruangan perawatan dimana kyuhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kibum ah..." Ryeowook segera menyambut namja kelewat tampan itu dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau disini wookie...?" Tanya kibum nampak hanya basa basi saja.

"Ehm..." Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kyu?. Sudah merasa lebih baik?." Tanya kibum setengah formal pada saudara beda darah dengannya itu.

"Ehm... Aku rasa, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab kyuhyun sembari memamerkan senyuman cerianya.

"Kyu, bisakah... Bisakah kau pulang saja bersama wookie?." Tanya kibum tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu.? Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menjadi seorang pengecut bum..." Kyuhyun muli kesal mendapti kalimat saudaranya yang dirasa semakin keterlaluan itu.

"Geure... Mianhae..." Ucap kibum sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun, bummie. Tapi kau tidak harus menjadi seperti ini." Pelan ryeowook mencoba menasehati namja yang juga merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Arra... Mian..." Kibum segera berlalu dari kamar rawat kyuhyun dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar diotak keduanya, khususnya kyuhyun.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Ira... Bukankah takdir terlalu kejam mempermainkanku?." Desah kibum pelan.

 _Kau merasa lelah?_ Ejek suara dalam kepalanya.

"Ehm..."

 _Mau aku gantikan?._ Kini sebuah kekehan pelan terdengar lembut.

"Kau mau menguasai ragaku?."

 _Begitulah kira-kira..._

"Heh... Kau memang tidak pernah lelah merajuk ira. Manja sekali..."

 _Hahaha... Dan kau manis sekali. Kalau saja aku berwujud, aku sungguh ingin mengecup bibirmu._

"Kalau kau berwujud, mungkin aku akan tunduk..." Belum selesai kibum mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebuah suara lain menginterupsinya. "Bum..."

"Kyu..." Kibum segera memandang kearah namja yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa... Tadi...?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung. Wajar saja kalau kyuhyun bingung. Tidak ada satu sosokpun yang dapat mengindikasikan kibum tidak sendiri sebelumnya.

"Ira..." Jawab kibum jujur.

"Nugu...? Yeoja...chingu?. Tanya kyuhyun tidak yakin. Saudaranya memang tak pernah membicarakan perihal yeoja selama ini.

Kibum menggeleng tapi segera mengangguk setelahnya. Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan tanda tak mengerti dengan jawaban gamang kibum.

Kibum segera mengulurkan pedangnya kehadapan kyuhyun. "Ira..." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun baru ingat sekarang. Penghuni pedang saudaranya itu bernama ira, demon yang mewakili kemarahan. Dan itu memang kibum sekali(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tentang yang sebelumnya, kenapa kau memintaku pulang bum?." Tanya kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan memang itulah tujuan utamanya menemui saudaranya itu.

Kibum terdiam membisu, bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk saat ini. Haruskah dia menceritakan seluruhnya?. Atau mungkin juga tidak. "Beri aku satu alasan yang masuk akal, dan aku akan menurutimu." Pinta kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi kibum dalam dilema. _Kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, mungkinkah kau mau menuruti keinginanku kyu?._ Batin kibum semakin galau.

 **_oPB4o_**

Heechul terduduk ditepi ranjang tidurnya yang tak terlalu bagus itu. Lukanya masih buruk karena dia tak mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup untuk kesembuhannya. Namun dirinya tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Casey..." Sebuah suara pelan memasuki gendang telinganya yang semakin peka semenjak dirinya bukan lagi manusia.

"Yuri hime..." Sambut heechul melihat yeoja berpakaian lolita itu hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya. Mata tajam yuri seakan menusuk langsung kemata heechul. Entah apa yang berusaha dikurasnya dari mata merah yang serupa itu.

"Lebih baik?." Tanya yuri singkat. Sementara heechul hanya mengangguk lemah.

"2 hari lagi, mereka akan datang kemari dan melakukan kebodohan yang sama. Dalam peperangan, mungkin menyerang adalah langkah terbaik. Tapi penjaga benteng kerajaan vampire bukan musuh yang mudah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya yuri tajam.

"Aku akan ikut berperang." Jawab heechul yakin.

"Dengan keadaanmu ini?." Tanya yuri tak yakin. Namun dibalas anggukan kepala oleh heechul. "Aku sudah melihat mereka, dan aku tidak mungkin melepaskan mereka didunia perburuan ini." Lanjut heechul. Tatapannya menyendu seketika. Serangkaian kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu melintas begitu saja dan berhasil melukai perasaannya yang nyatanya belum mati sempurna.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi aku tidak akan melindungimu. Kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri kalau kau ingin melindungi keluargamu." Heechul nampak terdiam tak berniat menjawab kalimat yuri.

Mata merahnya menatap bulan bundar yang bersinar mencoba menerangi kegelapan itu.

Yuri nampak melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan heechul, namun "Untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap yuri dan melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil.

"Ige... mwoya...?" Tanya heechul saat melihat 3 buah tablet berwarna merah didalam kotak kecil tersebut.

"Gunakan saat kau tak percaya kekuatanmu mampu merobohkan para manusia." Heechul masih setia dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau mencobanya." Ucap yuri dan benar-benar pergi dari ruangan heechul.

Heechul terus memandang benda ditangannya. Namun segera memasukkannya kedalam saku baju hitamnya saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Hyung..."

"Masuklah hae..."

 **_oPB4o_**

Kyuhyun nampak kembali mengamuk di medan peperangan. Kejadian itu tepat terjadi sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa namja berpakaian hitam berambut silver yang berdiri dihadapannya itu adalah heechul, saudara tak sedarah mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan mode iblisnya sudah tak mengenali siapapun didepannya. Yang ada diotaknya adalah membunuh siapapun yang menghadang langkahnya, tanpa terkecuali.

Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan pedangnya melampaui kepalanya, sementara heechul yang berada dihadapannya menampakkan wajah sendu dan tersenyum kemudian. Ada siratan kebahagiaan diwajahnya saat tajamnya pedang itu menimpa tubuhnya. Sementara itu kyuhyun terus menyeringai senang buruannya tidak mencoba melarikan diri. Sebuah _smirk_ jelas terpampang dibibirnya.

"Andwe kyu... Itu heechul hyung..." Kibum mulai menjerit, berharap suaranya sampai pada saudaranya yang tak sadar melakukan apapun itu. Heechul nampak menoleh kearah kibum dan kembali tersenyum lembut. "Kau tak boleh mengingkari janjimu bummie..." Ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Dan sedetik kemudian, heechul hancur menjadi butiran debu halus berwarna keemasan.

"Hyung... Andwe..." Raung kibum keras.

Dan, kibum terbangun dari tidurnya yang menggelisahkan. "Hyung..." Ucapnya pelan. Dia tahu, yang dialami baru saja adalah buaian bunga tidur. Namun hatinya begitu sesak dan sakit mengingat mimpi singkatnya itu. Apakah hal itu yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya?. Tak seorangpun yang tahu rahasia Tuhan itu.

 **_oPB4o_**

Dua hari berlalu bagai mimpi. Dan hari yang ditetapkan telah tiba. Kibum nampak mencari saudaranya itu. Dan dia menemukannya setelah hampir menjelajahi seluruh tempat peristirahatan itu.

"Kyu..." Panggil kibum. Dan sosok yang dicarinya itu nampak menoleh. "Aku mohon..."

"Kita sudah membicarakan semuanya semalam bummie. Alasanmu tidak bisa kuterima. Mian... Aku tidak bisa mundur." Ucap kyuhyun memotong kalimat namja yang umurnya beda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Arra... Hati-hatilah..." Ucap kibum akhirnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku sendirian menatap punggung saudaranya yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu bum... Karena itu... Karena itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak jika tanpamu." Ucap kyuhyun pelan. Dirinya sungguh menyesal membuat saudaranya nampak frustasi. Tapi dia juga tidak mau frustasi sendiri memikirkan keadaan kibum yang tidak bisa dipandangnya.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Kau benar-benar peneliti yang hebat sekaligus mengerikan leeteuk sshi. Menciptakan senjata mematikan seperti itu dan memeliharanya dalam waktu yang tak singkat." Choi siwon namja bertubuh atletis itu nampak menyeringai sambil memandangi namja dihadapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, cho kyuhyun itu apa?." Kali ini hankyung yang nampak penasaran.

Leeteuk sebenarnya malas menjelaskan pada namja china ini, namun, "Percampuran manusia, demon, dan vampire." Penjelasan singkat itulah yang dapat diucapkan leeteuk.

"Wah.. Kau benar-benar merusak DNA nya leeteuk sshi." Hankyung terkekeh setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan leeteuk. Siwon turut tersenyum mendengar kalimat hankyung.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada satu sosok yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan beberapa atasannya itu. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?." Ucapnya bergetar. "Mereka pasti sedang bercanda. Kalau memang seperti itu, lalu aku ini apa?." Namja berkulit pucat itu semakin memucat demi mendengar pembicaraan itu.

 **_oPB4o_**

Seluruh pasukan vampire mulai bersiap demi menyambut tamu tak diundang mereka.

Heechul nampak termasuk dalam kumpulan vampire berpakaian dan bertudung hitam itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver tak mampu tersembunyi sempurna. Beberapa helai bagian depan nampak sedikit menutupi iris merah darahnya. Pandangannya begitu sayu, entah apa yang terus saja difikirkannya.

"Hyung... Bisakah kau tidak ikut untuk hari ini?." Donghae menampakkan wajah memohonnya. Tapi heechul hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kyunnie dan bummie mungkin akan datang juga..." Ucap heechul dengan nada lelah. "Mianhaeyo hae..." Lanjutnya.

Donghae ganti menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah. Akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama hyung. Aku hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja." Donghae mulai mengumbar senyum memikatnya.

"Bersiaplah chullie... Mungkin kau harus bertarung dengan saudaramu lagi." Sosok dengan pakaian hitam yang nampak lebih glamour dari yang lain nampak menyeringai kearah heechul. Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat dari sosok yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri vincent..." Ucap heechul sebal. Sedetik kemudian, sosok yang dipanggil vincent itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Begitu juga dengan donghae. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya tak lebih dari bawahan vincent.

"Mereka datang casey..." Kali ini namja tampan bermata sipit yang berada disamping heechul.

"Arraseo..." Ucap heechul dan detik itu juga menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, dan disusul namja disampingnya itu sedetik kemudian.

 **_oPB4o_**

Park leeteuk, yang semenit lalu berada digaris pertahanan, kini telah berada digaris penyerang. Bersama sahabatnya, Kim kangin, dirinya membunuh satu persatu vampire lemah yang dengan bodohnya mencoba merangsek pertahanan manusia tanpa menyadari perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

Namun memang begitulah vampire, mereka tak lagi tahu arti saling melindungi, kerja sama, dan apapun yang semacamnya. Mereka tak lebih dari makhluk berhati dingin yang sangat individualis.

"Pabo..." Desah leeteuk sembari menyeringai. "Cih..." Dan dibalas decihan oleh kangin.

"Are... Kalian datang lagi..." Kekeh seorang namja berwajah imut dan kekanakan. "Anak nakal yang tidak jera mendapat hukuman..." Lanjutnya mengejek.

" _Just like the legends, white hairs, red eyes and intense supernatural energy. vampire_ " Ucap kangin pelan.

Namja berwajah imut yang ternyata sungmin, nampak menyeringai setelah mendengar kalimat kangin. " _A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength_." Ucap sungmin dan segera mengibaskan tangannya. Sebuah angin besar langsung saja menerjang tubuh leeteuk dan kangin secara bersamaan. Keduanya memang belum siap sempurna, hingga tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan mengerikan itu. Selain itu, keduanya tidak menyangka, vampire bangsawan benar-benar berbeda, mereka sangat kuat.

"Ah... Mian... sepertinya aku terlalu kuat untuk kalian lawan."Ucap sungmin sambil menyeringai penuh ejekan.

Kangin dengan kapaknya segera bangkit dan kembali melakukan perlawanan pada vampire yang memandang mereka rendah itu. Sebuah senyuman singkat dari sungmin seakan mengobarkan semangat pertarungannya. " _Superbia_ menginginkan tubuhmu, vampire... Kumohon musnahlah...!" Geram kangin dan dengan membabi buta namun terarah mulai menyerang sungmin yang dengan lincah menghindar sekaligus menyerang.

Leeteuk dengan malas memilih untuk mengawasi pertarungan keduanya dan tentu saja mengawasi pertarungan yang lainnya dari jarak jauh. _Kim heechul... Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?. Saudaramu mungkin akan membutuhkanmu..._ Batin leeteuk penuh harap.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun dimana...?" Kibum mulai kebingungan saat tak melihat saudaranya dimanapun.

" _Chief..._ " Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang nampak mendekat kearah kibum yang mulai linglung.

"Chan...Aku kehilangan kyuhyun. Aku mohon cari dia untukku. Chan..." Cerocos kibum tak jelas.

"Ye..." Park chanyeol yang merasa wajib menuruti perintah atasannya itu segera meluncur kegaris belakang, dimana kyuhyun mungkin saja berada, mengingat tidak ada kyuhyun di garis depan.

"Kyuhyun sshi... Kau dimana...?" Bingung chanyeol saat melihat lautan peperangan mulai bergolak tak dapat dihindarkan.

Jeritan, pekikan, bahkan tangisan terdengar dimana-mana. Namja tinggi itu merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan perutnya mual mendengar semua itu. Sungguh dirinya berharap apa yang dilaluinya selama ini tak lebih dari mimpi semata.

Sementara itu...

Kyuhyun tengah termenung diatas bongkahan bangunan yang roboh beberapa waktu lalu. Memorinya kembali mengulang percakapan yang didengarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Percampuran manusia, demon dan vampire?. Cih..." Kesalnya pada diri sendiri.

Atensinya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat banyaknya tubuh manusia yang tumbang, dan beberapa gundukan pasir emas tertumpuk kain hitam. "Hah... Dunia apa yang sebenarnya aku tempati ini?" Ucap kyuhyun lelah. Matanya menatap langit jingga diatasnya. Matahari segera terbit dan menyinari kelamnya dunia dibawahnya.

Langit biru mulai terlihat. Indahnya masih sama seperti dongeng orang tua. Beberapa burung nampak melayang rendah. Bukan burung gereja atau burung kenari. Hanya ada gagak hitam yang terus menerus bersyukur atas bangkai manusia yang berserakan. Menambah jatah makan mereka dan anak-anaknya.

 _Mengapa mereka begitu kejam?. Apakah mereka tak bisa memakan apapun selain bangkai manusia?._ Batin kyuhyun miris menatap puluhan gagak itu.

"Kalau aku mati, apakah mereka akan memakan tubuhku juga?." Monolog kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa anda mati kyuhyun sshi?." Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun yang sayangnya belum menghafal bawahan hyungnya itu hanya tersenyum pilu. Kepalanya menggeleng sesaat.

"Apa anda khawatir tidak bisa pulang hidup-hidup?." Sekali lagi kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini, sendiri?. Sementara saudara anda didepan sana berjuang antara hidup dan mati." Kesal chanyeol, si namja tinggi itu.

"Mianhae... Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." Balas kyuhyun lemah.

"Nde?." Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti dengan kalimat kyuhyun. Apa namja dihadapannya itu mulai berpikir egois?.

Kyuhyun terdiam, bingung harus memanggil namja dihadapannya itu apa. "Chanyeol, Park chanyeol imnida." Ucap chanyeol menyadari gelagat kyuhyun.

"Chanyeol sshi. Percampuran manusia, demon, dan vampire, menurutmu akan jadi makhluk apa?." Tanya kyuhyun sendu.

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan anda. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Saudara anda menunggu. Mari kita berjuang bersama." Ajak chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah senyuman manis tercipta dibibir tipisnya.

"Chakkaman..." Kyuhyun menarik tangan chanyeol. "Kalau makhluk itu adalah aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya kyuhyun ambigu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat pada kejadian yang telah lalu. Siapapun mengetahui kejadian itu. Kecuali kyuhyun tentu saja. "Makluk seperti apapun anda, selama anda berjuang untuk manusia, bagi saya bukan masalah besar."

Kyuhyun tersentuh mendengar kalimat chanyeol yang begitu yakin itu. Dan akhirnya mengangguk seraya berjalan menapaki takdir yang digariskan langit untuknya.

 **_oPB4o_**

Diatas ketinggian 15000 kaki. Seorang namja berjubah hitam tanpa tudung itu hanya imengamati segala yang terjadi dibawahnya. Mata elangnya yang berwarna merah terus menerus diedarkan mencapai setiap jengkal tanah dihadapannya.

Bibir pucatnya mengatup tak berniat terbuka sedikitpun. Tak ada satupun yang mampu memecah keheningan yang diciptakannya.

"Kibummie... Kyuhyunnie..." Ucapnya pelan. Entah mengapa ada aliran bening yang merangsek keluar dari kelopak matanya. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi lagi setelah malam yang membuatnya kelelahan itu.

Mata beriris merahnya tiba-tiba saja menemukan dua pasang namja dengan tinggi hampir serupa tengah berhadapan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan."Hae ah... Akhirnya kau menemukannya..." Ucap heechul senang.

Namun menit berikutnya, tajamnya bilah pedang namja berambut hitam pendek itu terayun dan menembus tubuh namja berambut perak dihadapannya.

"Lee donghae..." Pekik heechul tanpa sadar. Dadanya bergemuruh memandang pemandangan itu. Tanpa diminta, tubuhnya segera meluncur kearah dua namja bergender sama itu.

Segera saja heechul meraih tubuh donghae yang mulai memudar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaramu lee hyukjae...!" Geram heechul melihat temannya itu terkapar.

"Aku membunuhnya." Balas namja yang masih tegak berdiri dihadapan heechul itu.

"Mwo...? Mworago...?" Heechul sungguh bingung dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Donghae nampak tersenyum senang sekalipun jelas terlihat wajah kesakitannya "Naneun... Haengbokhae..." Ucapnya lirih. Sementara itu lee hyukjae atau eunhyuk nampak mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam. Jemari donghae yang bergetar, mengelus pelan air mata yang mengalir di pipi saudaranya itu. "Uljima..." bisiknya tertahan.

Dan tak berapa lama, _Pyassshh..._ Donghae berakhir menjadi butiran berwarna keemasan dan menghilang terbawa angin. "Aku hanya mencoba menolongnya... Membebaskannya dari penderitaan..." Ucap eunhyuk pelan. Aliran bening disudut matanya itu masih nampak berlomba keluar sekalipun wajahnya benar-benar datar tanpa emosi saat ini.

Heechul mencelos demi mendengar alasan eunhyuk. _Apakah kibum dan kyuhyun akan membebaskanku juga?._ Batin heechul sendu.

Tanpa heechul sadari, eunhyuk mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kembali, siap untuk menghancurkan heechul. Untung saja heechul dapat menghindar, sekalipun lengannya tergores cukup dalam.

"Wae...?" Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya limbung. Pandangannya nampak fokus tapi sebenarnya tidak fokus.

"Aku akan menyusul saudaramu, segera. Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya. Masih belum..." Heechul segera melangkah menjauh dan dalam kedipan mata sudah tak nampak lagi dihadapannya. "Donghae ah... Nado, bogoshippoyo..." Ucap eunhyuk pelan dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Bummie..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakan menyerang yang dilancarkan kibum. Dilihatnya saudara beda darahnya itu hanya beberapa meter dari jangkauannya. "Kyu..."

"Mian... Kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku..." Ucap kyuhyun menyesal.

Kibum mengangguk sesaat, tak berniat membohongi saudaranya itu. Dia sungguh khawatir beberapa saat yang lalu. "Gwenchana...?" Tanya kibum yang dibalas gelengan oleh kyuhyun.

"Sangat buruk... Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak... Ini semua benar-benar mengerikan." Ucap kyuhyun seraya menatap puluhan tubuh bergelimpangan disekitar mereka.

"Hah... Makanya aku memintamu pulang. Kalau sekarang, aku tak yakin kau bisa melarikan diri." Desah kibum malas.

"Aku bukan pengecut bum. Tenang saja." Balas kyuhyun bangga. Entah kepedihannya yang baru saja chanyeol lihat menguap kemana.

"Gumawo chan..." Ucap kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Nde _chief..."_ Balas chanyeol membalas senyuman kibum.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Senjatamu kapan ngamuknya leeteuk sshi...?" Tanya kangin yang berhasil mundur dari gempuran lee sungmin.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi kangin ah... Tunggu sampai dia menemukan pemicunya." Balas leeteuk sambil menyeringai.

"Aigoo... Dia seperti kembang api... Menunggu pemicu untuk meledak..."

"Kembang api terlalu kecil. Dia itu kumpulan dinamite mengerikan." Balas leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

Keduanya memilih untuk berlindung dibawah reruntuhan bangunan dan menyerang semua vampire yang mendekat. Anggap saja keduanya menyiapkan tempat aman untuk menghindari amukan senjata terakhir itu.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Xiumin..." Namja tampan bermata sipit itu nampak memanggil namja kelewat imut yang beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Yes master..." Ucap namja yang dipanggil xiumin itu.

"Mundurlah kebelakang. Lindungi yuri hime." Pinta namja tampan yang ternyata adalah jeremy alias yesung itu pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk melibas tubuh manusia yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan cambuk hitam ditangannya.

"Geunde..." Xiumin nampak protes, namun diam kemudian saat matanya menatap mata tuannya yang tajam itu. "Yes master..." Tubuhnya segera berbalik meninggalkan tuannya.

"Manusia lemah ini, kenapa tidak mengenal kata putus asa..." Kesalnya.

"Apa mereka menyulitkanmu jeremy...?" Namja berwajah elips itu tiba-tiba saja berada disampingnya.

"Hm..." Balas yesung dingin.

"Luhan hyung... Dia tak akan meminta bayaran kalau memang membutuhkannya." Kekeh namja bernama sehun itu senang. Dia sungguh senang mempermainkan si muka datar yesung itu.

"Gumawo atas bantuannya... Aku memang membutuhkannya." Ucap yesung dan segera menghilang dari hadapan sehun dalam kedipan mata.

"Are... Dia hilang... Yha...! Tidak tahu malu. Sebagai pure blood, harusnya kau malu melarikan diri seperti itu..." Pekik sehun kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah menghilang saudara vampirenya itu.

"Master... Diam dan bunuh manusia sebanyak yang kau mampu." Ucap luhan dingin. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Arraseo..." Kesal sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Iris matanya yang memerah seakan mampu membunuh manusia dihadapannya hanya dengan memandangnya saja.

"Aigoo... Matamu seperti sinar laser, master..." Kali ini luhan terkekeh melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata sehun.

"Berisik...!" Bentak sehun dan terus menerjang lawannya.

 **_oPB4o_**

Dua orang yeoja yang nampak mirip terus terkikik saat taringnya dengan mudah merasuki jalur darah mangsanya. "Kita pesta eonni..." Ucapnya berkelakar

"Tentu saja..." Balas yeoja satunya senang.

"Daebak... Kalian sungguh menikmatinya... Lihat sudah berapa tinggi kalian menciptakan gunung. Sedang lomba eoh...?" Yeoja lain yang baru saja tiba nampak mencibir kelakuan dua saudara dihadapannya.

"Kau tak tertarik luna?." Tanya salah satu gadis itu sambil tertawa sinis. Mungkin ini akan terlihat gila jika dunia yang mereka tinggali adalah dunia normal. Dua gadis psiko menggigit leher puluhan namja dan yeoja berusia sedang dengan senyuman merekah dibibir sensual mereka dan membuat tubuh manusia itu seperti gunung mainan.

" _Well,_ aku sedikit tertarik, tapi aku sedikit malas melakukannya. Jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku jess, krys..." Ucap gadis bernama luna itu dan menghilang seketika.

"Aku sungguh berharap manusia ini tidak segera habis setelah pembantaian yang kita lakukan." Ucap jessica sang kakak sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ah... Aku juga berharap begitu. Kenapa rasanya aku tidak pernah terlahir sebagai manusia...? Sepertinya aku memang terlahir sebagai makluk haus darah seperti ini..." Tanya krystal, yeoja yang lebih muda heran.

"Hm... Entahlah..." Jawab jessica tak yakin.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Kau masih mencarinya casey...?" Sebuah suara lagi-lagi memecahkan konsentrasi heechul. Heechul memandang sekilas kearah suara itu dan menemukan yesung disana.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk saat ini. Kau memiliki rencana?." Tanya yesung yang memang tahu banyak tentang latar belakang heechul. Bukan tanpa alasan yesung mengetahui semuanya, salahkan saja perasaan suka yesung pada pemilik heechul tersebut hingga membuatnya rela mengorek informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan yuri hime.

Heechul segera mengeluarkan kotak kecil sebesar kotakkorek api yang sebelumnya diberikan yuri hime padanya. Heechul sungguh tak tahu kegunaan benda itu, namun melihat ekspresi yesung setelah melihatnya, heechul yakin, yesung tahu sesuatu.

"Darimana... kau mendapatkannya?." Tanya yesung terbata.

"Yuri hime..." Balas heechul kalem.

"Kau yakin yuri hime memberikannya padamu?." Heechul nampak mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jeremy sshi... Kau tahu sesuatu tentang benda ini...?"

"Casey... Aku sungguh perlu mengatakan ini. Jangan menelanya, apapun yang terjadi."

"Wae...?"

"Kau harus tahu, obat ini..." Yesung nampak ragu mengatakannya.

"Katakan..." Pinta heechul memaksa. Yesung nampak memandang kearah heechul, wajahnya sungguh menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

 **_oPB4o_**

"Uisa nim...Eottokae... Kita kehabisan obat-obatan..." Seorang namja berwajah chubby itu nampak kebingungan saat menyadari peralatan medis mereka mulai menipis.

"Tenanglah henry, lakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin Zhoumi sshi akan segera datang membawa tambahan obat-obatan. Kita akan baik-baik saja."Namja gembul bernama Shin dong hae itu berusaha menenangkan anak buahnya.

Namja yang dipanggil henry itu mengangguk mencoba menyakini kalimat atasannya itu."Ye, uisa nim."

 _Zhoumi sshi, jebal palli..."_ Batin shindong penuh harap.

 **_oPB4o_**

Disebuah gereja yang sudah mulai lapuk termakan usia. Beberapa namja dan yeoja saling beradu harap pada sang pemberi hidup.

 _Tuhan_... _Selamatkan adikku. Bawalah kemenangan untuk kaum manusia. Aku tahu kau ada dan menyaksikan malapetaka ini. Tuhan, angkatlah bencana ini dari negeri kami, dunia kami. Bawakan pada kami kedamaian. Lindungi saudaraku, lindungi dia Tuhanku... Amin..._ Gadis cantik berambut gold itu terus berdoa dengan khusyuknya, memohon belas kasih dari Tuhannya. Kim taeyeon namanya, dan dia adalah kakak dari seorang kim ryeowook. Pejuang yang masih setia dengan negara dan rasnya.

Gadis lain yang nampak terpekur dalam doanya. Choi sulli. Gadis cantik berkuncir dua itu nampak mulai tersedu saat mengingat sang kakak choi siwon yang telah lama tak ditemuinya. " _Oppa... Cepatlah kembali... Tuhan... lindungi nae oppa...Jebal..."_ Do'anya dalam hati.

Empat orang namja dengan usia yang hampir sama, Byun baekhyun, Huang zitao, Do kyungso, dan Kim jong dae tak mau kalah dengan para wanita itu. " _Tuhan... Tolong berkahi setiap langkah kami. Berilah kemenangan atas kami. Bukankah bumi ini kau ciptakan untuk bangsa kami dan bukan yang lain?."_ Do'a keempatnya hampir sama. Mengingat dua hari lagi mereka akan menyusul sahabat mereka yang lebih dulu menuju medan pertempuran.

" _Tuhan... Selamatkan kyunnie, bummie, dan wookie. Aku sungguh percaya mukjizatmu Tuhan."_ Do'a singkat itu milik gadis cantik berambut panjang, seo joo hyun atau biasa dipanggil seohyun.

"Berikan kemenangan bagi manusia Tuhan. Tuhan kami yang maha adil..." Bisik dua orang gadis cantik berambut sebahu. Im yoon ah dan Tiffany hwang.

Begitulah doa mereka teruntai lembut. Tak ada satupun manusia yang tak mengharap keberkahan Tuhan mereka. Namun bagaimana takdir menuliskan nasib mereka sesungguhnya?.

 **_TBC_**

 **Mianhae, fuyu gak bisa balas review 1 per 1...**

 **Untuk yang udah review, fuyu ucapan jeongmal gamsahamnida.**

 **For Precious Blood Ch 4**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 21-09-2015**


End file.
